Found at last
by Raodan
Summary: AU OOTP/ Jane Osborn takes up the DADA job. Meanwhile Harry is seriously injured during his stay at the Dursleys. Snape begins to wonder if he did not judge the boy too quickly. And the ministry finds its way into the school.
1. Jane Osborn

A/N: Hi! This is my first fic so I hope you could send me a few feedbacks. I'm not a native english speaker so there might be a few mistakes in here. Read and Review to tell me if you like the story and if I should continue.

Disclaimer: These Characters do not belong to me, except from Jane Osborn. They all belong to the great JK Rowling.

* * *

Jane had to admit. It was not in her habits to spend her night in a strange bar. In fact it was probably the first time she had done that. She had just received word that she had got a teaching job in a school in Scotland. Her first ever job. She was a young woman full of ideas and full of life. However she was not an average young woman. Ever since her eleven birthday, she had been informed that she was a witch. Which meant she was to attend Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had graduated and went on to study in order to become a healer. She had just graduated from her degree in France when an owl came knocking at her window. She picked the letter up and saw that it was coming from her old Headmaster.

_Dear Jane, _

_I trust you are enjoying the south of France. I am hoping the weather is agreeing with you. I have heard that you had graduated in Healing. I would like to be among the first to say congratulations. You always had a gentle hand and I'm sure you would be a great addition to any hospital that may employ you. _

_I have to be honest, my writing to you is not entirely a social call or a simple letter of congratulation. _

Jane snorted when reading that part. "It rarely is just a social call with you Headmaster".

_I was hoping you could be a new addition to the Hogwarts staff. You are not without knowing the trouble I find myself into in order to find a proper Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I seem to recall a passion of yours for this particular subject. I would like you to take the post for no more than a year. The ministry is pushing to put in the post the undersecretary for the minister Dolores Umbridge. A woman however charming, but I will not allow the Ministry any more control over the school if I can help it. The ministry agrees to let me take on someone of my own choosing but insists that Dolores Umbridge remains on staff as a teacher for a new class "Philosophy of the Wizarding World". I must be taking you by surprise but you have my absolute trust over this matter. If you are to answer positively to my request someone will be waiting for you on August 12th in a muggle bar in London call "The black Swann". I can not reveal to you the identity of the member of staff meeting you because I do not know yet who would be available. He will be waiting for you at 8 pm. _

_Yours sincerely _

_A. Dumbledore_

Jane took no more than a few minutes to decide on her answer. She had always had a soft spot for Hogwarts and it's Headmaster. She loved children and given the situation of the Defense against the Dark teachers as described by the _Daily Prophet _she thought she could give her old Headmaster a hand. She prepared her things and departed immediately for London. She stayed at the Leaky Cauldron for a few days before her meeting. On August 12th she put on some muggle clothes, a simple black dress and high heels and got to the bar. It was a comfy place. Many booth available to have a private conversation and most likely for couples to be left in peace. She surveyed the room trying to find a person she knew or someone to acknowledge her. She rested her eyes on a man dressed in a simple black shirt with jeans. He had black hair and seemed intensely preoccupied by the content of his glass. Jane glanced at her watch as 8pm rang and then took her eyes back to the man who looked straight into her eyes. Following her instinct she walked up to the booth where the man was seating and sat right in front of him. She noticed instantly the wand concealed in his sleeve and was relieved to see she had not been wrong. The man nodded to her and cast a silencing spell around them both before extending his long fingered hand to shake Jane's.

"Good evening. I'm Professor Severus Snape."

Jane took the hand he offered.

"Good evening. I'm Jane Osborn."

"Yes. I am aware." Professor Snape responded. Still not taking his eyes of her and wearing an unreadable expression on his face. "The Headmaster has seen fit that I should be the one meeting you to welcome you into our staff. I can not say that I'm please. The exchange of pleasantries are not something I find particularly amusing. I need to prepare you for what to expect during your time among us."

Jane's smile faltered. She did not expect such coldness.

"I am listening." She answered simply

"Very well." Snape said leaning back into his seat to observe Jane closely. His voice drop to a whisper. "I am going to ask you only one question. I am aware that you have been out of Britain for a couple of years. I trust you have kept yourself in the loop of what is going right now in our world?"

"You mean the return of Voldemort ? Even if the daily keep insisting that nothing is happening I know better and I trust Dumbledore. If he says He's back, then He's back." Jane said. Her face know serious.

"Very well." Snape started to visibly relax his hand on his wand. And the waitress came to take their order. It was going to be a long conversation Jane thought silently.

Harry woke up with a start. He did not know where he was. His body hurt everywhere and he couldn't remember why. His vision cleared somewhat and he took in the blurry details that were before him. He was at the Dursleys, in his bedroom. He tried to get up and suddenly felt his legs falling asleep under him. He fell on the floor. He rolled over and saw his mattress stained with blood. Uncle Vernon had outdone himself last night. Harry had simply forgot to put the broom back in the kitchen closet when he had cleaned the house. That cost him to once again skip dinner for the fourth time this week. His last meal had been four days ago. His relative didn't seem to think he deserved any more food. When Harry had try to protest his Uncle had lost it. He dragged him to his room and began yelling at him that he was a worthless freak who did not deserve any of the food in the house. It had quickly escalated to punches in the stomach and then Uncle Vernon took out the belt. Harry did not remember much after that.

He knew he could not go on like this. He would die without help. He thought about various ways of sending help but couldn't find any. His owl Hedwig was at Hogwarts as a precaution, he did not trust his relative to be above hurting her to get at him and to make sure he would not send words to his friends about the state he was in. Harry tried to get up again. He managed to get up and look at himself in the mirror. His face was swollen, his torso was laced with belt scars and he was pretty sure he had broken ribs and a severe concussion. He would cry if he could. But he had done enough of that already. After the death of Cedric and the return of Voldemort nothing seemed to be worth crying over. Harry thought of his options. He was trapped in his locked bedroom and couldn't use his wand. He knew he wasn't in the ministry's papers and if they detected a trace of magic at the Dursleys he could be expelled or worse sent to Askaban. He was going to die if nobody came to check on him. His relative would probably be glad. He would not have to pretend he did not exist once he was dead. The smallest flicker of hope came to him. He checked the clock in his bedroom, 11PM. His relative were asleep at the time. He summon his courage and said in a hush voice

"Dobby?"

He waited for a few seconds that seemed to be hours nothing happened.

CRACK !

Harry spirit was lifted as he saw Dobby the house elf looking at him. Before saying anything he gestured Dobby to be silent. Then talked through pained breaths.

"Dobby... I need you to bring someone... Someone from Hogwarts.. A teacher.. Madam Pomfrey.. Anyone who would help... Tell them I'm injured very seriously... Don't say anything just hurry..."

Dobby nodded fervently and another loud CRACK and he desappeared. Harry collapsed hoping that someone would take the elf seriously.

Severus was walking down the street to the Leaky Cauldron with miss Osborn. He knew she was staying there until the beginning of term and he had to floo back to Hogwarts from there. He had thought the young woman would be an absolute disaster. But he had to admit he had been surprise by the way she took things. She had not taken the matter of the Dark Lord lightly and seemed eager to do a good job at Hogwarts. Snape remembered her as a discreet yet brilliant student. A Ravenclaw. He had not remembered her very clearly at first. But as she began telling him that she used to be terrified of him in her seventh year he remembered the bright Ravenclaw teenager that sat at the back of the NEWT class during his first year as Potions Master. They walked silently. Jane did not seem disturbed by the lack of conversation. She seemed in deep thought. At their meeting they had talked about the duties she would have as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. But mostly they had talked about the Ministry's action in response to the news that the Dark Lord had returned. Jane had been very quiet on the subject. She disagreed completely with the Ministry's allegation and was angry at Fudge for his lack of action. She was a lot more talkative on the subject of Dolores Umbridge. She had met her once, during her internship at St Mungos. Umbridge was inspecting the wards and Jane had thought of her as "a manipulative old toad" which had almost made Severus smile. Over all, Jane Osborn seemed to be a good addition to the Hogwarts staff.

They had just came into the Leaky Cauldron when a worried looking House Elf wearing a Hogwarts uniform hurried to meet them.

"You is required sir. Quickly sir" the elf was tugging on his sleeve like his life depended on it. Snape brushed him off rather abruptly.

"Who are you elf ? Do you come from Hogwarts? What's going on? And stop tugging at my shirt you are going to rip it." The elf's eyes widened but he started in his high squeaky voice.

"I is Dobby sir. I is come to get help for Harry Potter sir. He are very sick. Injured. Harry Potter asked Dobby to get help. Quickly sir. There is not time."

"Harry Potter asked you for help? What in Merlin name's going on!" Snape growled. He hated the boy. Potter could not for a second stop being an arrogant, attention seeking brat. When he found the boy he was going to kill him instead.

Jane had been listening intently and addressed the elf gently.

"Now Dobby. When you say injured ? Is he very injured or just a little scrap ?"

Dobby's eyes widened even more and he started to jump with worry. He suddenly grabbed both Snape's and Jane's arms and disappeared.

They apparated in a room. There was no light and a bundle of clothes was in a lump in the center of the room. Snape took out his wand and muttered "Lumos". He quickly realised that they were in a bedroom and that the lump of clothes was in fact Potter. Snape reached out a hand to touch the boy but Jane slapped his hand and hissed

"Let me. You don't know what you're doing."

Snape didn't even have time to say anything and Jane was moving the boy's head slightly to look at his face. He was bruised. Dobby the house elf was in the corner whimpering. Snape quickly told him to get lost and to notify the Headmaster that him and Miss Osborn would be arriving quickly with Potter in the hospital wing. He took his gaze back on Potter. Jane was muttering spells under her breath and suddenly took a vial from her handbag and put it under Potter's nose. He bagan to moan slightly.

"Hello Harry. I'm Jane. Try not to move too much. You are injured. Can you tell me were you keep your belongings so we can get you out of here?" Her voice was gentle but her fists were clenched.

Potter was still moaning. Clearly she would not get any answers from him. Suddenly they heard a loud noise from the hallway. Somebody was getting up. Jane was on her feet before Snape could do anything. Her eyes were fixed on the door and her wand raised. She looked deadly dangerous. The door opened and Jane came face to face with a fat, angry, purple faced man. She raised her wand to him and Snape followed suit.

"What are you doing here freaks ?" The man started to yell. " I won't have any of your kind in my home"

Jane spoke. A deadly whisper.

"Good evening. We are teacher from the boy's school. Now. I know what you did. You are going to kindly tell me where my colleague can find this boy's belongings and then you're going to scram. I don't want to here a peep from you. If you make on move that might indicate that you refuse I will curse you until oblivion. Am I perfectly clear ?" Jane was a small witch compared to the oaf before her but she seemed to have made her point. The muggle clench his fists but gestured Snape to follow him. He showed Snape the cupboard where Potter's belongings were kept and got upstairs. He heard a door closing then locking. He then heard Jane getting down the stairs. Potter on a stretcher behind her. She nodded at Snape and entered the living room, the stretcher following her. She blasted the condemned fireplace apart without a word and lit a fire. She took some bright powder from a bag and threw it into the fire. She held on to the stretcher and with a nod to Snape she yelled " Hogwarts Hospital Wing."

Snape followed her. When he arrived with Potter's trunk she was leaving Potter into Poppy's care. The matron nodded and got to work. The Headmaster entered the Hospital Wing in a hurry, closely followed by Dobby.

"What happened Severus ?" The older man asked. The twinkle in his eye had vanished for a moment.

"We were taken to Potter by the House elf sir. Miss Osborn checked on the boy and had me search for Potter's belongings. We floo here in less than ten minutes. He's in a bad shape sir."

"Thank goodness for Dobby then."

He went over to see Poppy and left Snape to look at Jane. She sat on the bed. She seemed in deep thought.

"I saw it in an instant Snape."

Snape raised an eyebrow and Jane went on.

"I've had cases like this before. Kids found almost dead at home. It never gets easier." she sighed. Allowing her shoulder to relax a bit. Snape was completely at a loss. He couldn't bring himself to understand what had happened. It was clear however that the boy's relative were to blame. Jane's reaction in addition to the muggle left no room for interpretation. The boy had been at Hogwarts for 4 years and nobody had noticed anything. The mental image he had of Potter as an ungrateful spoiled brat took a hard blow that night. Well the spoiled part anyway.


	2. 12 Grimmauld Place

Harry woke up feeling fuzzy. His body did not hurt anymore. He felt the sun on his skin and the softness of a mattress under him. He was hearing voices near him. He recognized two of them but one was foreign and yet strangely familiar. Remus Lupin and Dumbledore were talking with a feminine voice.

"Is he going to be okay ?" Remus's voice asked worryingly.

"Poppy and Miss Osborn are positive that he will make a full recovery Remus." Dumbledore answered quietly.

" I must thank you for being there Miss Osborn." Remus said

"You must also thank Professor Snape and Dobby. The elf went to find Snape. I just happened to be there when the elf arrived." The voice of the woman whom Harry thought must belong to Miss Osborn replied.

Harry coughed slightly which made the three adults turn around to look at him. So much for eavesdropping he thought. He tried to move his arm to pick up his glasses from the bedside table but winced in pain from the movement.

"Try not to move Mr Potter" the matron's voice came and she picked up the glasses and put them on Harry's face. His vision cleared and he saw that he was in the hospital wing. Remus was seating next to his head. The man looked even more worn than he had ever seen him. He had big shadows under his eyes but had a small smile on his face. Next to Remus Dumbledore was standing, he too had a smile on his face but looked as if he had age 10 years over the summer. Madam Pomfrey was busy whispering to herself, busy looking at scans she had perform on him.

The hospital wing was bathing in sunlight, it must have been midday. Harry tried to move but the firm hand of the medi-witch held him down.

"You are still in a bad shape Mr Potter. You cannot move yet. Be a good boy and don't make me restrain you please." Her voice was gentle but her grip on Harry told him that she would restrain him in a heartbeat if he did not behave. Dumbledore chuckled slightly.

"Well Harry, you gave us quite a scare. Thankfully Dobby was able to bring help."

"What happened sir ?" Harry croaked.

"You don't remember Harry ?" Remus asked, concern all over his face.

"Not really." Harry said. He remembered the wrath of his uncle. The sound of the belt on his skin still fresh. It made him shiver just thinking about it. He remembered thinking he was going to die and calling Dobby. He remembered the elf disappearing but nothing after that.

Dumbledore put a reassuring hand on Harry's leg and sighed.

"You called Dobby for help Harry. You were badly injured. Your faithful friend went to seek help. He found Professor Snape and Miss Osborn in the Leaky Cauldron."

"Snape ?" Harry whispered disgustingly. Of all the people in the world it had to be Snape that rescued him from the Dursley.

"Professor Snape Harry." Dumbledore went on. "Yes. You were very lucky that Dobby found them when he did. However were he alone, the outcome might have been different. Thank Merlin Miss Osborn is a qualified Healer." He gestured towards a woman that Harry had not noticed. She was standing at the foot of Harry's bed. She nodded at him when Dumbledore introduced her. She had bright red hair that reminded Harry of the Weasleys children. Her face was not as warm however. She also had big shadows under her eyes and looked in deep thought.

Harry suddenly felt very tired. His eyes began to close and he did not try to fight the sleep that was enveloping him.

When he woke up again the hospital wing was quieter that it had been the first time he had open his eyes. It was no longer daytime. The light coming from the candles was comforting and warm. Someone was sitting next to him. It was not Remus however. Not wanting to talk, Harry tried to fain sleep but heard a snort.

"I know you're awake Potter" the voice said.

Sighing, Harry opened his eyes and saw that someone was putting his glasses on his face. He came face to face with Miss Osborn.

"Yeah well I had to try didn't I ?" He said. The woman helped him get up on his bed and gave him a few potions to drink. Harry did just that, not wanting to protest. When he finished drinking Miss Osborn started studying him closely. He felt x-rayed.

"Tell me something Mr Potter" She said quietly. "Do you know how you came by to be in the state we found you in yesterday?"

"I don't know. I must have fallen. I'm very clumsy." He said not wanting to meet the woman's stare. "Clumsy are you ? Funny, I thought Seekers were not supposed to be clumsy. Quite the opposite actually." She suddenly picked up a bottle and threw it at Harry. His Quidditch reflexes got the better of him and he was holding the bottle before he could think about what he did.

"I rest my case" Osborn said, looking at him pointedly.

Harry sighed. He knew he was cornered. Osborn was clearly not someone you could lie to. The woman continued.

"Now. As you may realize by now, yours is not the first case of child abuse I've came to witness. I'm giving you a choice. You can either tell me everything I want to know or you can talk to someone else. I realize talking to a stranger can be difficult."

Harry was staring at her now. She was younger than Harry had first thought. She must be in her early twenties.

"Who are you ?" He asked defensively. It was easier to dodge her questions by attacking her.

"A fair question Potter." She said smiling. Her face seemed much more relaxed by the smile on her face. "I am the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Jane Osborn." She held out her hand to him. Harry shook it slightly. He did not know wether or not to trust that woman. She seemed nice enough but strict and clearly not someone you would want to mess with.

"So, now that we are all clear on who I am. I would like you to answer my question."

Harry was looking at his hands nervously. He was beginning to shake all over. His breathing was becoming difficult. His vision blurred and suddenly he was back at the Dursleys. His Uncle was screaming at him. Telling him he was a worthless scum. He heard a voice in the back of his head, telling him to breath. He felt a warm hand on his arm. He tried to breath deeply but his Uncle was becoming louder and louder. He was terrified. And suddenly he was back in the Hospital wing. Osborn was holding him and was whispering words of comfort. He felt his anxiety melt away as he concentrated on the voice. He was breathing slowly. He did not understand what was going on. Osborn let go of him and sighed.

"You had a panic attack Potter. I apologize for not seeing this coming. I had to give you a calming draught. Now don't you worry. I won't ask you to tell me anything tonight. But you do realize we are going to have to understand what happened at your relatives do you?"

Harry nodded. The calming draught was soothing and he quickly felt tired again. Before he knew it, he was asleep again.

The next morning, Madam Pomfrey came with a breakfast tray. Harry was hungry, he felt hungry for the first time in weeks. His body did not hurt that much anymore. He thanked the matron and began eating. The toast felt good and the hot tea was making him feel warm and comfortable. He was eating when the hospital wing door flew open and a very worried Mrs Weasley came in, followed closely by his two best friends Ron and Hermione.

"Oh Harry dear. We were so worried for you. When Arthur told us, I could not believe what I was hearing. Are you alright ?" She was hugging him tightly.

"Yes. I'm better Mrs Weasley." Harry reassured her. He loved Mrs Weasley, she was like the mother he never had. Always worrying about him, knitting him sweaters for Christmas and making a fuss out of everything.

When Mrs Weasley released him Hermione hugged him quickly and Ron patted his arm.

"Hey mate! Couldn't keep out of the Hospital wing more than a month huh?" He said trying to sound calm. He obviously had been very worried too. Hermione had tears in her eyes but she was smiling fondly at him.

"Dumbledore told us what happened Harry. We could not come to see you sooner, they would not let us in. But they allowed you to go home today so we thought we'd tag along" Hermione said.

Harry felt his stomach drop. He was going home. To the Dursleys. To the very people who had sent him here in the first place. He should have told Osborn everything. His realization must have transpired on his face because Mrs Weasley hugged him again.

"Oh Harry don't you worry. You are not going back to that horrid place. You're coming with us to headquarter."

Harry felt a wave of relief coming over him. He did not want to know what "headquarter" was. He was going back with the Weasleys. That was all that mattered to him.

Madam Pomfrey came back later to pick up his breakfast tray and began scanning him before releasing him. Once he was cleared he got dressed behind the screen and went to join Mrs Weasley, Ron and Hermione. They all got out of the Hospital wing and began walking to the Headmaster's office.

"Dumbledore wants to see all of us before we leave. Well probably you more than us mate, but then we can go." Ron told him.

They arrived in Dumbledore's office. The twinkle in the old man's eyes was back. He showed Harry a piece of paper that said "12 Grimmauld Place". When Harry raised his eyebrows in confusion he dismissed him and led the group to the fireplace. Mrs Weasley took a pinch of floo podwer and said very clearly "12 Grimmauld Place!" She disappeared in the green flames. Ron and Hermione followed her and Harry took their place in the fire. Dumbledore nodded at him before he too, clearly announced "12 Grimmauld Place!". The Headmaster's office dissolved and he was soon falling down on a dirty wooden floor.

The room was dark and dusty. It was not particularly welcoming, unlike the Burrow. Mrs Weasley was brushing his jumper to get rid of the dirt from the journey. Then a door opened and a voice Harry would have recognized anywhere came in

"Where's my godson ?"  
Sirius came in and Harry felt his heart pounding in his chest. He threw his arms at the man.

"Sirius !"


	3. Chapter 3

12 Grimmauld Place was a dreadful house. It had been in Sirius' family for generations and he hated it. As the last heir of the Black family, the house had gone to him. It had been more than 12 years since anybody had lived in the house. Some of the bedrooms and the kitchen had been cleaned up before Harry arrived to allow a few people to live there but it was far from over. The old house elf Kreatcher was going senile and spent all his time wondering the house muttering to himself and cursing.

The gloomy house did not stop Harry from feeling extremely happy to be among friends once more. He had reunited with Sirius and did not have to return to the Dursleys for the rest of the summer. Mrs Weasley and Sirius had tried to talk to Harry about what had happened at the Dursleys but Harry had stayed silent on the matter. They were bound to drop the subject eventually. Ron had stayed clear of the subject, which Harry was grateful for. But Hermione kept glancing at Harry, waiting for the perfect opportunity to break his silence.

Harry had never seen Sirius happier. The house was full. All of the Weasley children were now living there, and people came by every night during secret meetings of the Order of the Phoenix.

"What is the Order of the Phoenix ?" Harry had asked his friends when he heard Sirius mentionning it to Mrs Weasley.

"Oh right!"Ron said. "I forgot you couldn't know. The Order is an organization that Dumbledore created during the first war against You-Know-Who. They are plenty of Aurors in there too. Moody's here. But I reckon they accept everyone. Even Snape is a member." Ron said disgustingly.

"You kidding ? Snape's a member ? He can't be trusted can he ?" Harry could not believe his ears. Snape, the bat of the dungeon. The person he hated the most was working in the secret organization.

"Oh yeah. The greasy git has Dumbledore's trust apparently. Well nobody's too happy about this mind you"

"Oh! Honestly Ronald ! Snape saved Harry's life. How can you say he's not trustworthy !" Hermione said rolling her eyes.

Ron only answered by shrugging. The two of them had apparently refrained from fighting in front of Harry for his sake.

It had been a surprise to learn of Snape's presence in the Order. But maybe even more to learn that Bill, Charlie and Mr and Mrs Weasley were members too.

"Yeah. But Mum doesn't want us to join. She says we're too young. We tried to spy on them during the meetings but Mum keeps silencing the door. So far we did not hear much. They mostly talk about the Ministry and Fudge. The git still won't hear a word about You-Know-Who's return. But Fred and Georges reckon they have a way to spy on them. They won't tell me what it is though."

Harry had asked about joining during the first dinner he was at headquarters but Mrs Weasley had strictly forbade it. She quickly change the subject to the twin's last year at Hogwarts and how she hoped to see them getting as much NEWTS as they could.

After dinner, Sirius had gestured Harry to come with him to his room. Remus followed closely. When they arrived in the bedroom, Remus closed the door behind them.

"Sit down Harry please. We wanted to talk to you." Remus said when he sat on the bed in front of Harry. Sirius was standing looking angry.

"Now Harry, I know that Sirius and Molly have been trying to get you to talk to them about what happened to you this summer, and I know you have been avoiding them."

Harry felt his chest tightened. Fooling Mrs Weasley and Sirius was easy enough. Lupin would not be so easy. Harry took a deep breath and waited for the other shoe to drop.

"Harry you have to understand that we are only trying to help you. But you've been here a week and still you haven't said a single word about what has happened to you. Professor Dumbledore thought you might need counseling to come to terms with what happened to you. You know what counseling is don't you ?"

Harry nodded and noticed that Sirius was clenching his fists.

"Good. We would like you to talk to her and see what you think. You don't have to keep talking to her if you can't trust her."

Sirius snorted loudly at that. Lupin turned to him.

"Something to add Sirius?" He asked, visibly annoyed by Sirius.

"I don't trust that woman." He said darkly.

"Your thought on that are irrelevant." Remus replied.

"Irrelevant ? Remus you are asking Harry to trust a woman I can't trust. If he is anything like his father, he's not gonna trust her either. I'm telling you this is a waste of time. Find him someone else."

Harry started to feel annoyed by this as well. They were talking about a woman he had probably never met and did not even try to include him in the discussion. Before Remus could answer Sirius Harry interjected.

"No stop it. Don't fight. Who's that woman anyway?"

The adults both turned their faces to look at him.

"Jane Osborn" Sirius growled.

"Oh I know her. She seems nice enough. I met her in the hospital Wing. She's going to be the new Defense teacher." Harry shrugged.

"Oh you know her do you ?" Sirius said sarcastically. "And did you're new friend told you she was a great friend of Snape? If that greasy monster could ever be capable of making a friend. I'm telling you they are up to no good those two filthy.."

"Sirius that's enough!" Remus had gotten to his feet to stop Sirius rambling on. "You don't want to put any ideas in Harry's head." Lupin went back to Harry. "Harry. I would like you to try and talk to her anyway. She has experience dealing with that kind of things. Don't let Sirius' ideas get to you. So will you talk to her please ?"

Lupin's eyes were pleading. Harry thought for a moment and then nodded. Remus smiled at him and he swore he heard Sirius growling.

"Wait. Professor Lupin." Harry started

"I'm not your teacher anymore Harry. Call me Remus."

"Remus then. Could you not tell anyone I'm seeing her? I don't want everyone to think I'm weak." Harry said quietly. He could not bear the thought of his friends finding out he was seeing a shrink. They would think he's loosing his mind.

"Sure Harry." Remus nodded.

"So when can I see her?" Harry asked.

"Well right now actually. She's downstairs. I'm going to show you to the study so you can have privacy and I'm going to get her."

Harry followed Remus down the corridor and into a small room with two sofas at either end of the room. Harry sat on one of the sofa and Remus closed the door behind him as he went to bring Professor Osborn.


	4. Counseling

Harry almost jumped when he felt Crookshanks jumping on his lap. The cat was purring loudly and he settled in his lap. That cat knew when Harry was feeling bad and Harry began to scratch his ears to help him settle his nerves.

The door opened again and Osborn came in. She looked different than in the hospital wing. She was wearing black robes and her ginger hair was in a ponytail. She no longer had shadows under her eyes and was smiling warmly.

"Hello Potter. You remember me I expect ?" She said as she gestured for Harry to sit back down. Crookshanks immediately jumped back on his lap.

"Well that cat seems to like you Potter" Osborn said chuckling slightly.

"It's my best friend's cat. I think he knows when I'm nervous." Harry said.

"Well I believe animals can help you relax when in situations like this one. Oh I almost forgot." She went ruffling in her handbag and took out a strange looking whistle. She opened the window and blew it. Hedwig flew in and settled on the sofa next to Harry and began hooting excitedly when she saw her master.

"Hedwig ! Hey I missed you girl" Harry said, stroking her feather lightly.

"The Headmaster thought you would like to see her again." She said smiling.

"Yeah. I left her at Hogwarts because I was afraid.." Harry stopped himself a bit too late.

Osborn was looking at him expectently.

"You were afraid Potter ? Of what ?" She asked simply.

"Nothing." Harry replied.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room.

Osborn shook her head slightly and opened her notebook.

"Now Potter. You know why your friends wanted me to talk to you. However, I will not push the answers out of you. I don't work like that. I simply want to have a conversation with you. I will be writing in my notebook but don't worry it is simply for me to get a hold of who you are. Whatever you tell me in her will be strictly confidential. Do you understand ?"

Harry nodded and Osborn went on.

"Great. Now can you give me your name ?"

"You know my name."

"I don't know your full name"

"Harry James Potter" Harry replied.

"And when's your birthday ?" Osborn asked, and upon seeing Harry's face she chuckled. "I know these are dull questions but I need to get to know you a little."

"I was born on July 31st" Harry replied.

Osborn wrote the information on her notebook and settled it aside.

"So we have your name and your birthday. Why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself."

"What do you want to know ?" Harry asked, confused.

"It's more. What do you want me to know about you ?" Osborn replied smiling still.

"Well. I don't know. I'm fifteen, I'm a wizard." Harry said still confused.

"Do you have friends? You told me about your best friend. Do you have any other friends?"

"I have two best friends actually. Ron and Hermione. This is Hermione's cat. Ron has an owl. The small one always hooting, you probably heard it coming up the stairs."

"I thought I had heard something yes" Osborn chuckled. " When did you meet your friends ?"

"First year at Hogwarts. I met them on the train. I got along great with Ron at once. Hermione came after that."

"Do you have any other friends?"

"Well yes. The Weasleys children. The guys in my Gryffondor year." Harry replied wondering if he had not forgotten anyone.

"So that's Hogwarts. What about in the Muggle world. I've been told you grew up in a Muggle household. Did you have any friends growing up ?" Osborn asked

Harry did not know how to answer this one. He knew Osborn was there to observe him. And she had already stumbled upon a problem. He did not have any friends growing up. Dudley made sure of that when he was in school.

"Potter ?" Osborn asked again seeing Harry was struggling to give an answer. "Scratch that we will come by it later. Your middle name is the name of your father right ? Do you know anything about him ?"

Harry let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding, glad of the opportunity to dodge the question.

"Yes. I'm named after my father. I only know a few things about him. Remus was best friends with him in school. Apparently he was very brave. He was a quidditch player too. Everybody says I'm like him. I know I look like him a lot. But I don't know if I'm like him. I never knew him. But he was brave. And I know his patronus was a stag. People keep comparing me to him. They always talk about him. Never about my mother though. I only heard a couple of things about my mother."

"And what would that be?" Osborn urged him to continue.

"I have her eyes. Remus says she was very kind and very smart. But that's it. I have a few pictures of them but that's all. I wish I had known her. She sounds like a great person don't you think ?"

"What I think is irrelevant. I am interested only in what you think. You have absolutely no memories of your parents?"

Harry stiffened a bit on the sofa.

"My earliest memory is the one the dementors always brought back. A flash of green light and my mother screaming to save me." He said in barely a whisper

"And how does that make you feel ?" Osborn asked, her expression unreadable and her voice tone completely unchanged.

She did not care, Harry realized. She was just like Snape. She did not care that he had lived an unfair life. This made Harry feel angrier that he had ever felt. It was the first time since he was rescued that he felt something. He wanted to rip her little notebook and make Osborn react in some way.

He jumped on his feet.

"HOW DO YOU THINK THAT MAKES ME FEEL ? MY ONLY MEMORY OF MY MOTHER IS THE MOMENT SHE WAS MURDERED. ARE YOU SO HEARTLESS YOU CAN'T EVEN COMPREHEND THIS ?" He was yelling and was advancing on her. She remained still, even relaxed. And that made Harry even angrier. "DON'T YOU CARE AT ALL ? WHY DON'T YOU REACT ! DO SOMETHING!" Osborn remained still. She did not move a muscle.

"Do sit down Mr Potter. I have nothing against you yelling but you may as well remain in your seat." Osborn said gesturing him to the sofa. Her expression still unreadable. Harry lost it in that moment. He pointed his wand at her.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! I CAN RIP YOU APART FREAK !" The words exited Harry's mouth before he could understand what he was saying. He stopped dead. Osborn put a hand on his and put his arm down. Harry stumbled to his seat on the sofa. He took his head between his hands. He had called Osborn "freak". That was how Uncle Vernon referred to him. He had lost it and had become his Uncle. He would have cursed Osborn, he knew he would have. That scared him. His hand began to shake as he raised his head to look at Osborn who was watching him intently.

"I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have called you that.. I shouldn't have yelled at you.. I'm.. I don't know what happened."

"I think it's pretty clear you were angry at me for not reacting at your story. For not caring. It is alright to vent at me, I won't take anything personally. However, you are not to threaten me. May I ask why you felt the need to call me a "freak" ?" Osborn's voice was soothing somehow. She spoke slowly and quietly. It made Harry feel a little bit better.

"I.. My Uncle calls me that. He says I'm a freak, because I'm a wizard." Harry said quietly.

"And why did you call me that when you were angry?"

"I.. I don't know. I never called anybody that before. But I lost control... I don't know. I'm afraid.." He did not finish his sentence, terrified that saying it might make it true.

"Yes, Potter ?"

"I'm afraid I'm gonna become like him. Like my Uncle." he said, defeated.

"Potter. The very fact that you are afraid to become like him means you are not going to become like him because you know how it feels to be treated like he treated you and you do not wish that on anybody."

Harry nodded slightly. Not entirely believing her.

"I think we are going to leave it here. You need to think about what happened and how you reacted. If you want we can see each other again next week. Would you be okay with that ?" Osborn asked

"My godfather said I shouldn't trust you." Harry replied. "But I do. At least I think I do."

"Then it's all that matters Potter. The opinion of other should not change how you think of someone. Even if it's your godfather's opinion and that you value his approval."

At her words she got up and began walking towards the door.

"Professor Osborn ?"

"Yes Potter ?"

"Thanks for saving my life" Harry said quietly.

"My pleasure." Osborn said smiling again.

She opened the door and made her way down the stairs. Harry heard her saying goodbye to Sirius and Remus and then she was gone. Harry went to his bedroom. He did not want to face anyone just yet. He thought hard about what happened with Osborn. She had made him lose his temper extremely easily. It was frightening. He had felt more angry than he had ever felt. And what's more, a small part of him seemed to enjoy yelling and being angry. He did not know where that came from. He didn't want to know. He stayed on the bed for a long time, staring at the ceiling.

He heard a knock and someone coming in. It was Mrs Weasley.

"Harry dear ? Time to eat. Do you feel ill ?" She asked concerned

"No. I'm fine. I was just thinking. I'm coming" And he followed Mrs Weasley down the stairs into the kitchen. There was a few new people at the table tonight. Mr and Mrs Weasley were seated on the other side of the table between Moody and an funny young woman named Tonks. She was an Auror. Ron was seating next to Hermione and Ginny was seating beside them. Harry took the place between the twins and in front of Sirius. Harry was quiet during dinner. He did not want to talk. He listened as the twins were showing him their new inventions.


	5. First Defense Class

Life at headquarters was fun. Harry was surrounded by friends and he enjoyed their company. He could even do his homework in peace since he was not back at the Dursleys. Pretty quickly the last day of summer came. Mrs Weasley had gone to Diagon Alley to pick up everything they all needed for the new term. On the last night of the holidays she had made a splendid dinner and sent all the children to bed early. September 1st came at last and with it the usual panic. They were all late for some reason or another. Harry told Hedwig to fly to Hogwarts the day before to allow her to stretch her wings a bit more. Osborn had came by a few times during the holidays to talk to Harry. So far Harry thought it had helped. He was telling her about his life and she allowed him to vent a little. He still had not told her about the night at the Dursleys. He didn't know why but he couldn't talk about that yet. But all in all he was grateful he could talk to her with no filter and know he wouldn't be judged.

The small party arrived at Plateform 9 and ¾ almost too late. Harry quickly hugged Mrs Weasley and said goodbye to everyone before taking a seat in one of the compartment on the Hogwarts Express.

The compartment door shut as Neville took the last seat.

"Hello Neville" Hermione started. "You had a good summer ?"

"Yeah great thanks Hermione what about you ?"

"Great too."

They all sat in a comfortable silence. Harry was watching landscapes go by, the busy city of London and then the countryside. While at headquarters they could not afford to leave the house. Sirius was still a wanted criminal and the Ministry was less than happy about Harry. They would have taken every opportunity to lock him up and send him so St Mungo's claiming insanity. To be fair, Harry started to think he was loosing it. He had dreadful nightmares about Voldemort, he couldn't remember the last time he had a good night's sleep. He looked forward to seeing Hogwarts again. He missed Hagrid and the castle itself. He was coming home.

"You'll have to ask Harry." Harry heard Hermione say. "Harry ?"

"Huh?" He said, he had been lost in his thoughts and had not listened.

"Neville was just asking after the new Defense teacher. I told him you've been seeing her for Defense lessons during the summer"

The concept of Defense lessons was an invention of Remus. Harry had told him he did not want his friends to know he was seeing Osborn to come to terms with what had transpired at the Dursleys. So as far as they knew, Osborn was teaching him additional Defense.

"Oh yeah. Well she seems decent enough. But I've only seen her on one on one practice, so I don't know how she would behave in class. She's better than Lockhart though."

In fact, Harry did not know that for certain. Osborn had never shown her her magic. He knew she had just qualified as an Healer, but he had no idea if she was any good at Defense. He just had to see how she handled the fifth year class.

"I reckon she's gonna be fine. I mean, anyone's better than Lockhart. She seems strict though."Ron said.

A few hours later they were all seated in the Great Hall, waiting for the first years to arrive. Professor McGonagall arrived with the frightened young first years and put down the Sorting Hat who started singing about unity between houses.

"It's because You-Know-Who's back." Hermione whispered.

When the Hat finished his song, the first years where sorted and Dumbledore got up.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I only wish to say a few words before we all start eating. I would like to introduced you to the two new teachers. First, let's all give a warm welcome to Professor Osborn who has kindly agreed to become our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Osborn got up and bowed before seating back at her seat. She was once again wearing black robes that almost matched Snape's but her bright red hair was loose on her neck. Dumbledore called for silence in the Great Hall and went on.

"I would also like to introduce Professor Umbridge who has been given to us by the Ministry. She will teach a new mandatory subject "Philosophy of the Wizarding World". Welcome Professor."

The Great Hall gave once again a warm applause to Umbridge who got up. She cleared her throat.

"Huh huh"

The Great Hall fell silent instantly. Disbelieving. Nobody had ever dared speak during the Headmaster's welcoming feast. Umbridge started talking in a would be sweet voice which Harry found irritating at once. She was wearing bright pink robes and she strongly reminded Harry of an overgrown toad.

"Good evening children. As the Headmaster kindly introduced me I thought to myself that I would explain to you what that new subject will be treating. I understand that the views of the Wizarding World, as taught in this school are sadly one sided. The Minister thinks it is in the best interest of the future Wizards and Witches of this school to be allowed to listen to another side of things. That is why, I am taking over the post of teacher of Philosophy of the Wizarding World to allow you all to listen to the Ministry's point of view on certain matters and to discuss with you all recent events. The Ministry wishes to see young wizards and witches capable of differencing facts from fiction."

She added that last sentence by gazing straight into Harry's eyes. She took her place back at the staff table under a stunned audience.

Dumbledore quickly announced the beginning of the feast and the golden plates were quickly full of delicious food. Hermione was still staring disbelievingly at the staff table.

" 's wrong Herm' ne" asked Ron with a full mouth.

" That horrible woman. They are trying to get people to the Ministry's side about You-Know-Who. This new subject is only propaganda. You have to be careful Harry. She doesn't look like someone you can cross. I beg of you, be careful with her." Hermione pleaded as she grabbed Harry's arm.

"Yes! Hermione let go of my arm! I told you I'll behave!"

She let go of his arm and began eating. Harry was thinking hard. If Umbridge was there to do what Hermione said, he had to watch what he was doing carefully. He couldn't risk being discredited by her. He couldn't risk her knowing about his meetings with Osborn or his accident during the summer.

The next day, their first lesson was Potion. Snape obviously did not have a great summer as he was as nasty as ever. Then again, Harry had never seen Snape happy in any way. So his usual git was to be expected and even reassuring. Harry tried to concentrate on the Potion. Copying Hermione and strangely, Snape left him alone during the all lesson. This in itself was strange. His favorite pass time was to bully Harry in any way that he could. He only nodded at him when he came to take a look at his cauldron. Harry was unsure about how he felt about Snape's behaviour. On the one hand it meant that he could work in peace and produce something better than usual. On the other hand, it creeped him out. At the end of the class however, it looked like Harry had spoken too early.

He was about to leave when Snape barked: "Potter. A word"

He stayed behind, Ron and Hermione were waiting for him outside the donjon.

"Yes sir ?" He asked

"Not your usual abysmal work today Potter. I'm surprise. Have you suddenly grown a brain during the summer ?"He sneered.

Harry knew better than to answer his provocations. Osborn had told him that the best way for him to control his temper was to not let anyone, "particularly Snape" she had added with a knowing smile, get the better of him.

At Harry's lack of answer, Snape just snorted.

"I see Professor Osborn gave you a few tips Potter. I wanted to warn you about Umbridge. I know you wish to continue your lessons with Professor Osborn but I would advise you to be very careful about what you say or how you look after your lessons. Umbridge is a crafty bitch and you should watch yourself. Now. Out with you." Snape dismissed him with his hand.

Harry was dumbstruck. Not only did Snape had not been a complete jerk with him. He had actually given him advice. He looked forward to his next lesson with Osborn to ask her about his interaction with Snape.

"What was that about?" Ron asked

"He asked me if I had grown a brain during the summer, because my work had not been as bad as usual." Harry deliberately left out the part about Osborn.

"That greasy git" Ron muttered under his breath

They all started to walk towards the Defense classroom. They were all excited to see how the new teacher was.

A group of students was packed in front of the Defense classroom. They were whispering curiously. Neville was standing out of the pack and rushed to greet Ron, Hermione and Harry.

"Something's wrong. There's nobody in there and the room is completely dark and dusty and destroyed." Neville was shaking slightly.

Harry and his two friends got up to the classroom door to see what Neville was talking about. It was very dark indeed. The once tidy classroom was completely upside down. Tables were knocked over, there were burn stains on some of them. The room gave a sense of unease and smelled like fresh fire.

"It must be a test. I guess Osborn wanted to make a powerful first impression." Harry said holding his wand in front of him and entering. He was careful to watch his surronding and was strongly reminded of the maze during the Third Task. His classmates quickly followed him in, all brandishing their wands. Suddnely a flash of red light shot out of one of the corners, it blasted apart a table.

"Take cover!" Harry yelled to his classmates. They all hid behind what they could find, tables or even paintings that had been on the wall. They were all silent, waiting for something to happen. Seamus dared get out of his hiding and someone on the other side of the room yelled "Expelliarmus" The wand shot out of Seamus' hand and the same voice said "You're dead Finnegan. Please leave the room." Seamus grinned, picked up his wand and went to wait in the corridor. All the students got the game now. They all tried to disarm the dark figure who seemed to be walking very fast. The figure successfully disarmed every opponent it could find. Soon, the hallway was full of grinning students who were playing dead. Hermione tried to snuck up on the figure only to be stricken by the figure seconds before she could do anything. Ron, trying to protect her was disarmed with ease. It soon only left Harry to fight alone against the figure. He dodged the first few attempts the figure shot at him and got ready to launch a spell when the figure disappeared only to reappear just behind him and before Harry could avoid the spell, his wand shot out of his hand and the dark figure lowered his hood to reveal Osborn. She was smirking and raised her wand. With a swish of her wand the table magically came back in place, the windows opened and the pictures were back on the wall.

"Dead students come back and get settled. Wands on the table" Osborn winked at Harry and he smiled back at her. He took his place next to Ron and Hermione.

Osborn cleared her throat to call for silence and the classroom was calm in a instant.

"Well, I have to admit I had been expecting something worse. Finnegan what was your mistake?" She asked Seamus.

"I guess I did not look before getting up" He said shrugging, clearly embarrassed to have been the first dead.

"Right you are. I had a clear shot before you even knew what was coming."Osborn said. "You all need to be careful. The enemy will not wait for you to notice him before striking. He will take every advantage he can to disarm you, or worse." Osborn moved towards Hermione "Miss Granger what was your mistake? You snuck up on me and I almost did not notice you. So how come I did ?"

Hermione was red in the face. She hated when teachers told her she made mistakes.

"I was not silent enough. I tripped on a bit of glass and that made you notice me."

"Right again. And Mr Weasley, your attempt to salvage your friends was admirable, however it was a bit blunt." Ron stayed silent, blushing furiously.

"Now Mr Potter, what was your mistake?" Osborn said, rounding up on Harry.

"You moved too quickly." Harry replied

Osborn raised an eyebrow "Too quickly you said? No Potter, I marly took advantage of the darkness. I was wearing black and therefore it was easy for me to move unnoticed."

She got back to her desk. "What we did here was a way for me to assess your behavior in case of a surprise attack, you all did more or less well. Do not feel bad if you were killed today, that's why you're here. You need to learn to defend yourself. That's why I'm here. The Headmaster has asked me to focus on defense this year, given the circumstances."

"What circumstances ?" Seamus asked " Do you mean the rumor that You-Know-Who's back ? It's only a rumor."

Osborn looked at him intently.

"Only a rumor Mr Finnegan ? You do not believe that Voldermort's back ?" Whispers filled the room at the use of the name.

"The prophet says Dumbledore's senile and that Harry is less than reliable." Seamus said.

Harry's blood ran hot and before he knew it he was on his feet and shouting at Seamus.

"What do you mean less than reliable ? You were not there to see Cedric die were you ?" Seamus looked unimpressed by Harry's sudden outburst.

"I don't think we have enough evidence that's all." Seamus said shrugging.

Harry was ready to lauch himself at Seamus to strangle him but something was restraining him.

"Watch that temper Mr Potter." Osborn said. She was pointing her wand at him to restrain him. "I won't have you hurt your classmates because they do not share your point of view. Detention tonight for trying to attack a fellow student. Now kindly return to your seat."

Harry sat back down, his insides were boiling. His fists were so tightly clench that he could feel his nails piercing his skin.

"Mr Finnegan. I believe that Voldemort's back. Oh don't be afraid of a name!" She said as the class once again reacted to her use of the name. "You do realize that the Daily Prophet is closely linked to the Ministry I'm sure. It would be in the best interest of the Ministry to reassure the population that nothing is going on, given how badly it went last time. The Ministry is trying to avoid mass panic among the population. However, not wanting to cause a panic is one thing, blindly dismissing something this big is another. I am not here to convice you that Voldemort's back or not. I am here to train you in case he does come back publicly. Which he will eventually. I'm sure you would rather be able to defend yourself in case of an attack than simply sitting and letting someone curse you. I have nothing else to say on the matter. Please restrain yourself of any comments on this subject again." Osborn said finally, leaving the classroom even more silent than it had been previously. She then went on to explain the use of the shielding charm and assigned them a two feet essay on the various way this charm could be used and to give a list of spells where the shielding charm was not effective.

Harry had calmed down now and actually found the lesson interesting. He could not shake the feeling of betrayal he felt each time he thought about Seamus. He had seen what the Daily Prophet was saying about him but he had not realized that so many people actually believed in what was written. He was ready to leave when Osborn called him back.

"Potter. You are to come to my office at 7 pm for your detention. You can leave now." She gave him a note indicating the detention and Harry left.

He had disappointed her. He knew it. It had been the first thing she had said to him. She had worn him not to let his temper get the better of him. And at the first chance he had almost choked one of his friends. He had to apologize to Seamus first.

Harry found him in the Great Hall, he was eating with Dean and Neville.

"Hey, Seamus I just wanted to say.." He began.

"Stay away from me Potter. You're dangerous." Seamus growled. "Don't make me punch you"

Harry sighed and backed away. He went to sit with Ron and Hermione and ate in complete silence. They probably did not know what to say to him, Harry knew he had frightened them too.


	6. The detention

The rest of the day passed without an incident. And way too soon Harry was back in the Defense classroom, knocking at the office door.

"Enter" Osborn barked.

Harry entered. Osborn was at her desk going over some papers. She did not even lift her eyes when Harry came in. She gestured him to the chair in front of her. He waited as she finished reading and she finally met her eyes. She retrieved her notebook from under her desk.

"Potter," she began, as she picked up a quill. "I am a bit troubled by what happened this morning. Can you explain to me your sudden anger burst at Mr Finnegan?"

Harry shifted in his chair, he was feeling horrible about the matter.

"Look, Professor, I know I shouldn't have yelled at him. I know I shouldn't care. But I felt suddenly so angry, and honestly I'm not so sure I know why."

Osborn sighed.

"I warned you about your temper. It is not only for your own mental health but you do realize that every outburst like this is likely to confirm the Ministry's allegation regarding your mental state ? And therefore completely ridicule any claim you can make about Voldemort's return ?" This time she looked worried.

"I know that Professor. I just don't know how to control myself. Every time I get angry it's like there's a voice at the back of my head that urges me to continue." Harry had never talked about this before. In fact the voice had become more and more present since he had been rescued from the Dursleys. The nightmares were getting worse too. He had always had trouble sleeping but they had been so bad, Harry was actually terrified to go to sleep.

"What are you thinking about Potter?" Osborn asked curiously. Harry must have been silent for a while.

"I need to tell you something. It's not something I like talking about." he said very quietly.

Osborn simply nodded and waited for Harry to continue.

Harry took a deep breath to settle him before he revealed the thing that was frightening him.

"I have nightmares. Mind you I always had nightmares. But lately they've been different. More realistic I guess. And I can't sleep. I am scared to sleep now. Professor I feel like I'm going insane."

Osborn stayed silent for a moment and then asked

"Can you tell me what those nightmares are about ?"

Harry snorted

"Voldemort of course. I thought it was obvious. Each time I go to sleep, I see him. Talking to his followers, I had vision of him before, but never at this magnitude. It's because of my scar you see." He gestured to his scar and went on. "Dumbledore thinks we have a kind of link, that allows me to see what he does when he's angry or afraid or even happy. And lately I've had visions every night."

Osborn was staring at him. Her expression unreadable as ever.

"Have you informed the Headmaster about the latest development ?" She asked

"I.. No. I did not think about that. I did not think it was affecting me so much."

"I see." Osborn suddenly got up. She lit a fire and grabbed Harry by the shoulder. She threw a bit of floo powder in and spoke "Headmaster's office!" Harry felt once again his body rocking from side to side and they got out of the Headmaster's fireplace.

Dumbledore was seating at his desk and smiled as he saw Osborn and Harry coming out of the fireplace.

"Jane, Harry. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit ?" His eyes were twinkling and he was staring at them through his half moon spectacles.

"Potter has something he wishes to speak to you about sir." Osborn said.

"Sure. Sit down Harry. Lemon drops ?" Dumbledore asked showing Harry the bowl of sweets. He declined, he could not eat anything. Osborn took one however, she grinned at the sweet and put it in her mouth. She looked a bit childish.

"They never had them in France. I love those little things" She said realizing Harry was looking at her strangly.

"Yes. I seem to recall a significant drop in my supplies every time you were sitting here dear." Dumbledore said, chuckling before turning his attention back on Harry.

"So Harry. You had something to tell me ?"

Harry met the Headmaster's eyes and suddenly felt an urge to slit the old wizard's throat. He was grabbing the arm of the chair he was in.

_Then in an instant he was no longer in the Headmaster's office. He was standing in a great dining room. Surrounded by his faithful Death Eaters. _

"_You are an old fool Dumbledore. You are weak. I am going to rip you apart." Harry hissed, stocking his snake. _

Then Harry was once again in the Headmaster's office, breathing quickly, sweating heavily. He was on the floor and Osborn was helping him up.

"Professor, It was him. I.. I don't.. I don't understand." Harry said getting up. Dumbledore suddenly stood up and placed himself directly behind Harry.

"Do not look at me Harry. I know it wasn't you talking to us just know. The connection between you and Voldemort is still strong. I had hoped he wouldn't have noticed the connection this soon. Harry, when you were looking at me, how did you feel ?"

Harry was confused. Voldemort knew they were connected. It was bad. Very bad.

"I felt, like I wanted to strangle you sir. But I don't want to do that. I don't want to hurt you sir." He said desperate for Dumbledore to understand.

"I know Harry. Do not fear. I know you would never willingly hurt me. Jane please got get Severus, if he's sleeping, wake him up. Quickly please."

Harry saw Osborn reluctantly leave his side and running towards the fireplace.

"Professor," Harry said, trying to not look at the Headmaster. "Am I loosing my mind ?"

Harry heard Dumbledore sighing behind him.

"No Harry. You are quite sane. I think Voldemort is using the connection that exists between your minds to torture you. To make you believe you are loosing your mind."

Harry heard the man pacing.

"Sir. Is Voldemort aware I can see into his mind as well as he can see in mine?" Harry asked.

"I am unsure. He may only be aware of the connection from him to you and not the other way around."

"Can't we use this to know what he is up to ?" Harry asked, excited at the prospect of being finally useful.

Dumbledore suddenly put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

" You can't Harry. Whatever you do. Promise me you won't try to force this connection. It will drive you mad. Voldemort's been penetrating the mind of his victims to torture them into insanity. He may not know about you seeing what he sees, but he will eventually and he will use it against you. I can promise you that. Swear you are not going to use this." His voice was pleading. "Please Harry, promise me." His voice dropped to a whisper and Harry felt the urgency in his voice. Dumbledore was begging. He had never heard the Headmaster beg before. It made Harry's body shiver.

"I promise sir."

Dumbledore's grip tightened for a second and the fireplace burst into green flames. Snape came out followed by Osborn. He quickly nodded to Dumbledore and stared at Harry.

"You asked to see me sir?" Snape looked tired. Sick even. His face was grey and he looked 10 years older than Harry had remembered him.

"Ah Severus. Yes. I need to speak with you. Jane, will you bring Harry to Madam Pomfrey, see that she gives him Dreamless sleep potion. Harry, you need to sleep without worrying. Have a good night." Osborn gestured Harry to leave and they both exited the Headmaster's office.

The castle was quiet. Every step they took echoed in the deserted corridors. Harry did not feel like talking. Osborn either. She was walking beside him but looked in deep thought. They reached the Hospital wing after a few minutes of silent walking. The light in Madam Pomfrey's office was still on, she was not sleeping yet. Osborn softly knocked and entered leaving Harry to wait behind the closed door. She reappeared a few minutes later followed by Madame Pomfrey.

"Had trouble sleeping Potter?" She said showing him a bed to sit on. "Take off your shirt, I wanted to see how you were healing anyway."

Harry reluctantly took off his shirt and exposed the big red scars, courtesy of Uncle Vernon. Madame Pomfrey checked each of the scars meticulously, muttering to herself. She then cast a diagnostic spell and told Harry to get dressed.

"Are they still sore Potter?" She asked. Harry shook his head. "Very well. I can't see anything wrong. They are still very red but that will fade eventually." She took a vial from her pocket and gave it to Harry. "That's dreamless sleep potion. Enough for 3 days. If you still find yourself in need of it, come and see me. Good night." She then left for her office.

Osborn sat in front of Harry. When he got up, she made no move to follow him.

"Professor?" he said but she did not raise her head.

He sat back down in front of her and called again "Professor" She made no movement but spoke quietly.

"Do you know how you survived that curse ?" The room became suddenly very cold. Harry's throat tightened.

"Dumbledore said it was because of my mother." He said hoarsely. "She died to protect me. That allowed me to survive and Voldemort died because his curse rebounded on me. He took the blow of his own curse. Why do you ask?" Harry asked raising his head to meet his teachers eyes.

For a small moment, Harry thought Osborn looked very sad, but her expression became unreadable in a instant.

"Come on Potter. I'll walk you back to your common room." She got up and Harry followed her. She escorted him back to the portrait hole and stopped in front of it. "I never knew what was behind that door. I was a Ravenclaw. I've always been curious of what was going on in the other common rooms. Anyway Potter. I'll give you regular detentions to work with you on our little project. Good night." She winked at him and left him to climb up to Gryffondor Tower.

He found Ron and Hermione still up and obviously waiting for him in front of the fire.

"Harry ! We were worried. You were gone a long time! What did Osborn make you do that took you that long." Harry sighed. He was tired of making excuses and couldn't find any that were even remotely believable. Ron and Hermione were both looking at him expectantly. Harry sat on the good armchair. He took a deep, settling breath and said.

"I haven't been completely honest with you. And I'm sorry." He began, Ron and Hermione were staring at him. Desperate to hear more. "Osborn wasn't really giving me lessons when we were at headquarters. Well not exactly. She was there to help me, but not with Defense."

Ron shrugged. "We got that part already mate. You were not particularly bruised after each lessons, so we figured either she was going soft on you or you were not really having Defense lessons."

Harry actually chuckled, thinking it was probably Hermione who had figured it out.

"Well, you were right. After the first few days at headquarters, Remus and Sirius went to talk to me. They wanted me to talk to someone about what happened at the Dursleys. No don't." Harry said seeing Ron wanting to interrupted him. "I still don't want to talk about it. Well anyway, Remus asked me to talk to Osborn, as my counselor I guess, or a psychologist. Well someone who could help me understand what I've been through and how I react to certain things."

"Like the way you reacted to Seamus today." Hermione provided nodding in understanding. She was eying Ron to prevent him from talking out of turn.

"Yeah like that." Harry nodded. "Anyway, tonight's detention wasn't really a detention. We talked about what had happened during class and I told her about my nightmares."

"Good for you mate. They seemed to really become worse." Ron spoke before Hermione could stop him. "See I can say something sensible Hermione !"

Harry smiled at him and Hermione gave Ron an apologetic look.

Harry went on, explaining what had happened during the meeting with Dumbledore. They were all silent for a moment.

"So You-Know-Who can see inside your mind ?" She said, breaking the silence.

"Not all the time. I guess only when I sleep or if he is really angry at something." Harry replied, stroking Crookshank who had just jumped on his lap.

"Dumbledore's right you know Harry. You can't let him do this. You can't go lurking in You-Know-Who's head." She said, her voice a little bit higher than usual. She was nervous.

"What did Dumbledore wanted to talk to Snape about ?" Ron asked suddenly.

"I have no idea" said Harry. "We left as soon as he came in."

They all fell silent once again. Ron yawed and got up. "Well, No use getting all worried about this now. Come on Harry. Let's go to bed."

They all said goodnight and Harry swallowed his potion. He was asleep almost instantly, desperate for a restful night.


	7. Umbridge's first class

At breakfast the next morning Harry felt refreshed. He had had a good night's sleep, free of nightmares and was even hungry. He ate and joked with his friends, still glancing awkward looks to Seamus who seemed still very mad at him. Harry could not blame him but after discussing it with Hermione, he found that he better let things rest. She was buried in the morning edition of the Daily Prophet, Harry could only see her hand trying to grab a scone once in a while.

"What do we have this morning ?" Harry asked Ron.

Ron groaned in response and showed him the timetable. They had Philosophy first thing, and Harry had a strange feeling he was not going to enjoy that. Umbridge did not strike him as friendly at all.

When they had finished breakfast, the trio got up and walked towards the class. They took seats in middle row and waited for Umbridge to come in. The toad like woman came out of her office, a false smile on her face.

"Good morning children" She said with a sweet voice. The class fell silent. "That will not do. Not at all! When I greet you, I expect an answer. You will answer me with "Good Morning Professor Umbridge". Again, Good morning children!"

"Good morning Professor Umbridge" the class said dully. Harry had a bad feeling about all this. He had to remain calm anyway. Osborn had warned him about his temper. He took a deep breath and tried to treat the class as History of Magic.

Umbridge raised her wand and books came flying, settling themselves on the tables, one in front of each students. The title read "_Recent History of the Wizarding World_".

Umbridge cleared her voice "Huh huh" and the class fell silent once again.

"I understand many of you do not know what my class subject is. I will attempt to make myself clear. Raise your hand if you have any questions. We will be focusing on the more recent even that have taken place in our world. This study of History will allow us to understand more about our own world. It is the view of the Ministry that Hogwarts students are often misguided about certain matters and this class is a way to teach you how to become a responsible and sensible adult when you leave the school. You are of course entitled your own opinions but the Ministry is under the impression that you are maybe basing your opinion on legend more than on facts. Open your books to page 10 and begin reading the Introduction to the chapter entitled "The last great war""

They all began shuffling through the pages of the books. Harry opened his and found himself staring at a drawing of himself as a baby. The dark hair and the lightning bolt shaped scar left little to the imagination. Below the picture was a sentence. "The boy-who-lived by a lucky turn of events". Harry's insides began to twist. Hermione must have read it too because she was whispering "Stay calm Harry". She was not the only one, soon the class was whispering loudly.

"There is no need to talk" Umbridge said with her sweetheart voice and the class fell silent immediately.

Harry began reading the Introduction.

_The last great war against the last known Dark Wizard lasted for 11 years and claimed many lives. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named claimed his last two victims on October 31 1981. He had gathered followers all over the country, many of them under the Imperius Curse. (See later in the chapter the chilling testimony of Lucius Malfoy, victim of this Curse)._

Harry's blood began to boil and his fists were clenched. Hermione put a reassuring hand on his arm and Harry breathed deeply once again.

_He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named views on Pure-Blood superiority were flawed but not unfounded. As many studies showed, Muggleborns are often far less powerful than wizards coming from Pure-blood lines. However, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's actions against Muggle were despicable. The Ministry pulled many ressources into the Aurors office to capture and imprisoned those who had followed His ways and crimes. The Ministry's efforts were finally rewarded when, on October 31__st__ , He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named finally met his downfall at Godric's Hollow. Most experts agree that He suffered from previous injuries at the hand of Ministry Aurors and simply died of exhaustion. In the Aftermath of his demise, many believed that baby Harry Potter was the one responsible for His death after surviving the Killing Curse. This allegations got Mr Potter to be known as The-Boy-Who-Lived. There was no witness at the scene and it is more than probable that the signature lightning-bolt scar everybody came to know, was only an injury that the baby suffered during the attack on his house. (See more under The-Boy-Who-Was-Lucky). Harry Potter became a symbol of that war, but experts all agree that his survival was only a lucky accident and that people should stop believing the boy capable of any special prowesses. The Ministry's actions during the War insured the success and complete destruction of the last Dark Lord. After His death, many speculated that He was to return, we must treat such allegations as what they are, pure rumors. _

As he finished the last sentence, Harry could see all eyes on him. And Umbridge was smiling at him.

"Do you feel quite well dear? You are white as a sheet?" She said this time with a trace of laughter in her voice.

Dean raised his hand. "Yes dear?" Umbridge said nodding.

"Professor, how can they say that. Every one knows what happened that night. Harry survived the Killing Curse."

Umbridge laugher sweetly.

"Oh but you see dear. That was exactly what I was talking about earlier. Your judgment is based only on rumors. Mr Potter's survival is only a matter of luck."

At Harry's surprise, Seamus spoke up.

"But the Potter's were targeted by Voldemort. He wanted to kill Harry as a baby."

Umbridge laughed again. That woman was really getting on Harry's nerves.

"Oh no my dear. The death of James and Lily Potter was only a matter of chance. We can all speculate that James Potter argued with the wrong person or that Lily Potter's blood status was to blame. She was after all a muggleborn. Their young death was of course tragic, but in no way did it change the course of the war. They were simply at the wrong place at the wrong time."

Harry's temper broke at this instance.

"You are lying." He said between his teeth.

Umbridge's false smile vanished. "You will be quiet Mr Potter. Your so called "survival" is nothing but legend. As is your allegations concerning He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named return. What would your parent say if they heard you clinging to celebrity as you do. They would be ashamed" she hissed.

Harry raised his wand. "You take that back" He yelled. Ron and Hermione were desperately trying to lower his arm.

Umbridge then smiled with all her teeth. "Detention Mister Potter. My office. 7 o'clock. And you will please leave the room this instant."

Harry gladly took his bag and stormed out of the room. He sat on the floor, his face between his knees, trying to regain control of himself.

"Potter ? What are you doing out of class ?" A voice said. Harry raised his head and realized that Osborn was standing there, staring at him.

A/N: I know that it's a smaller chapter but I thought it was a good way to finish this chapter. I hope I got Umbridge's voice right. I'd love to know what you think of the story so far. So Read and Review please. And I'll see you very soon.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy. But I'm back! As always read and review !

Harry did not even bother to get up to talk to Osborn. He was feeling too numb to do so anyway. He did not answer her. She raised her eyebrow and glanced inside the room. She must have seen something because she then put her hand on his shoulder and sat on the floor beside him. At Harry's raised eyebrow she snorted.

"Hey. I'm not old. I can still sit on the floor. So, Umbridge already got under your skin already. ?"

Harry's fists clenched at once.

"Yeah. She said my parents' died for no reason." He could still hear his heart beating in his head. He had rarely felt so angry.

"And how did you react ?" Osborn asked calmly.

"I raised my wand on her. So I got detention." He said darkly

"And for good reason too. What were you thinking, raising your wand at a ministry official. Because that's what she is Potter. A weapon from the Ministry. She will get under your skin because she needs you to loose control. If you pull a stunt like this again, you know what will happen ? You'll be sent to St Mungo's, and when they find out nothing's wrong with you, the Ministry will use this to discredit you. And you'll loose everything. Watch your temper Mr Potter. Especially with Umbridge." At this words, she got up and left Harry alone with his thoughts. He wasn't left alone long however. Pretty soon, his classmates were getting out and Harry got up to follow Ron and Hermione. Hermione rounded up on him quickly.

"Harry, I know what that woman says is wrong. But you can't let it get to you. Raising a wand to a teacher. Do you know what that could do ?"

Harry silenced her with his hand. "Don't bother. I know. Osborn just lectured me about that. Can we just, not talk about that. Please."

Hermione and Ron had silently agreed to drop the matter because neither of them talked about it for all day long. Seven came too early for Harry and he made his way up Umbridge's office. He knocked.

"Come in" said Umbridge in her sweet voice.

Harry came in and took the seat Umbridge was gesturing to.

"You are going to write lines for me." She said and Harry moved to retrieve his quill from his bag. "Not with your quill. You will be using one of mine." She gave him a long, red feathered quill and Harry stared at the parchment before him. "I want you to write "I must not tell lies""

"How many times ?" asked Harry through clenched teeth.

Umbridge smiled broadly at him. "As many times as it takes for the message to sink in. You won't need any ink." She sat down in front of him and started reading.

Harry began to write. I must not tell lies. He felt a sharp pain on the back of his hand and realized that the red on the parchment actually came from his own hand. The back of his hand read "I must not tell lies". He started at Umbridge in disbelief.

"Yes dear ?" She asked sweetly. Harry shrugged and kept on writing for what seemed hours. When Umbridge finally let him go, he felt a feeling he had not felt since his departure from the Dursleys. Shame, guilt and embarrassment. He could not show anyone how the boy-who-lived let himself being mistreated like this. It was a good thing he had thought of packing his Invisibility Cloak with him. He did not want to be seen like this. In pain and ashamed. He wrapped himself in his Cloak and began walking towards Gryffondor Tower. He took the long way up to let the pain subside a bit before joining his friends. He suddenly heard noise in the corridor, his instinct quicker than his brain, he ducked behind a statue and waited. He heard footsteps coming his way and he tried to breath as quietly as he could. He heard the footsteps become louder and louder as the person came closer and closer to him. It was Snape. Of all the people in the castle the greasy bat would of course be the only one rooming the corridors at night. Harry held his breath and waited for Snape to pass the statue he was ducking under. At Harry's horror, Snape suddenly stopped and stared right to where Harry was hiding.

"You are getting too big for this cloak Potter." He sneered crossing his arms on his chest. Harry stared at his feet and realized one of them was not covered by the cloak. He took off the cloak, he had been caught, denying it would only make it worse. Harry met Snape's eyes. He looked amused by the situation. Harry on the other hand was not as amused. His left hand was still killing him, and he was pretty sure it had started bleeding again. He stepped out from behind the statue, his cloak in his right hand and the left one hidden behind his back.

"May I ask Potter, what you are doing out at this hour and not studying with your little friends?" Snape sneered watching him intently.

"I had detention sir." Harry said. Snape raised an eyebrow and checked his watch.

"Until 10 pm ?" He asked suspiciously.

"Yes. Umbridge kept me" Harry tried to silence a hiss of pain at the mention of Umbridge. His hand was not getting better. Snape caught that unfortunatly.

"What are you hiding behind your back Potter?" He asked taking a step closer to Harry.

"Nothing" Harry replied quickly, very aware of how odd he was looking, hiding his hand behind his back.

Snape raised his eyebrow. "Show me your hands Potter."

Harry showed him his palms hoping it would be enough to get rid of Snape. This of course was the moment his hand decided to bleed again. A drop of blood left his hand and came crashing to the floor.

"Are you injured Potter? Show me your hand, I can mend it for you." Snape seemed annoyed now. As if helping an injured student was an inconvenience for him. When Harry made no move to show his hand, Snape sighed and took forcefully, making Harry winced. He looked at the words written on the back of his hand and Harry saw the man's eyes widening.

"How did you injure yourself?" He asked quietly. He looked dangerous. Of course Harry was going to be punished for this. He was going to be punished for having let his wound attract attention, just like when he was at the Dursleys. He would get hit more if he made a sound or if he bled out on the nice carpet. Snape was looking at him impatiently.

"I fell." Harry knew it was not a believable lie.

Snape sighed even more.

"Follow me." When he saw that Harry made no move to follow him, he grabbed his arm and took him to the dungeons. It was the first time Harry saw Snape's office, it was a great room, covered in shelfs where different potions ingredient were stored. Snape threw him on a chair and began searching through the shelf in search of something. As he was working he asked again "How did you injure yourself?" Harry knew he was defeated. He sighed and aswered quietly. "Umbridge. During detention. She made me write lines with this weird quill." Snape nodded and put Harry's hand in a bowl full of a yellow content. It burned at first but quickly it became soothing. Harry could feel the pain melting away. Snape sat on the other side of the desk and took out a chess board. He set the board and motioned for Harry to start. Harry did not understand and just stared at him.

"Murtlap essence takes a while to heal injuries. As much as I enjoy small talks, I often prefer the quiet conversation of a game of chess. Your move."

Harry shrugged and made a move. He had gotten better at wizard's chess since being at Hogwarts but had never been excellent. They played for a while without talking. Snape broke the silence first.

"You do realize what Umbridge is doing is highly illegal?" Harry simply nodded in response. Snape continued.

"I need to inform the Headmaster of this."

Harry's head shot up.

"Sir. Please. Don't tell anyone. I don't want the Headmaster to worry. I'll watch my temper and she won't have to punish me again. The Ministry won't believe the Headmaster anyway and I doubt they would listen to an ex- Death eater."

Snape's eyes locked with Harry's. He stared intently at him.

"You are lucky to have miss Granger explaining you politics. I would tend to agree with you. The headmaster would probably dismiss Umbridge and the Minister will want to take over the school. Very well Potter. I will not tell on you. But if she ever tries something like this again, please come to see me. I will see that she no longer try anything like this."

At his words, his knight made the final move to destroy Harry's king and he got up to check on Harry's hand. The pain was gone and the scar was almost invisible.

"It will take a few days for the scar to disappear completely but you should not feel any more pain. You may go. Use your cloak, you don't want Filch catching you."

Harry was surprise that any teacher would advise him to wear his cloak, especially Snape, but he did and left the office wrapped in his cloak.

When he arrived in Gryffondor tower he was not surprised to see his two best friends sitting on sofas waiting for him. He quickly reassured them, telling them that Umbridge had kept him to write lines until he could not write any more. They seemed to buy it and Ron and him went up to bed.

Lying in his bed, he went over his first days. It had been an odd first week. Snape had not been a jerk to him too much, Osborn was cool and Umbridge was definitely someone to watch. Afraid of nightmares, he took a bit of Dreamless Potion and was quickly asleep.

The next few weeks passed without much noise. Osborn decided that Harry needed to talk to someone so she kept on giving him detentions during Defense against the Dark Arts for no reason. Once Harry had just dropped his quill and that earned him a detention for the night. He did not mind really. He knew it was to cover for their sessions. He enjoyed helping Osborn to find reasons to punish him. He became very clumsy. He kept on dropping things during Osborn's classes so she would give him detention. Her attitude with him during class was diametrically different from the one she had when they were alone. She made Harry think of Snape. She played her part so well that even Ron and Hermione , who were in on the joke, began to wonder if Osborn did not really hate Harry. Umbridge's class was another matter. Harry managed to keep his temper most of the time. He just ignored her and kept on reading her awful book as a joke. It helped to think of the all thing as utter nonsense. When it all became too much, he would just try a few of Osborn's techniques to calm himself. Osborn was very helpful in that matter. She would never try to make him talk about his relatives. He did not think he was ready yet anyway. She would ask him about school, his parents, his friends and the nightmares he was having. The dreamless sleep potion helped a lot but lately, it had not been enough. He was sometimes having visions even during the day, mostly in History of Magic when he was falling asleep. He only heard the ice cold laugh of Voldemort but the laugh itself was enough to put Harry's teeth on edge. It did not help that Umbridge was slowly starting to take control of the school as High Inquisitor. She had of course banned Harry from the quidditch team to make him lose it, Harry had actually managed to stay calm, Fred and Georges had not unfortunately. They ended up in detention. Harry had helped them mend their injuries but it had meant telling Ron and Hermione about his detention with Umbridge. Harry had expected Hermione to be outraged by Snape's lack of action on the matter, but she had apparently understood it much better than Ron who kept insulting Snape. Harry felt conflicted about it. Snape was a git, but he had been really fair to Harry the night he had ducked under the statue. After a night of arguing, they all decided that it was indeed better to not let anyone know about Umbridge's methods, especially now that she was High Inquisitor. The week before the Christmas vacation seemed unending. The teachers had apparently all decided to give the fifth years enough homework to bury them. Harry felt even more tired now, the nightmares were coming back at full strength and Harry was beginning to feel afraid of going to sleep again. He could not wait for the term to end.

A/N: Sorry I haven't uptated in a while. I've been busy. But I'm back. As always read and review!


	9. Chapter 9

Their very last class of the term was Philosophy. Umbridge had a special look on her face. Ever since she had been appointed High Inquisitor, she had been roaming the corridors looking for misbehavior and in class, she was looking at them all like property. Her ideas, thankfully, were not shared by every one. She had based her whole theory on the awful book she made them read, and the book was only propaganda and had little facts in it.

"Good morning children" She greeted them.

"Good morning Professor Umbridge" Replied dully the class, already bored by the simple greeting. They all began opening their book. Umbridge cleared her throat loudly and they all looked up.

"I think you are in possession of all the facts now. I was thinking we could have a small debate for our last class. I think it appropriate for you to think things over during the holidays." She went up to the board and waved her wand at it. It began writing on its own.

"The topic of the day will be the events of last summer and the manipulation of the facts. Can anyone remind us of what transpired last year at Hogwarts ?"

The class stayed silent. Seamus was looking ready to jump up and strangle Umbridge. Him and Harry had made up. They had sat silently and were both in agreement that they behaved poorly and apologized to each other. Seamus had been listening to Harry's side of the story and had admitted that it did made more sense than what the Ministry was saying.

"No one ?" Umbridge asked again. She then pretended to pout like a little girl and began.

"Very well. I will be telling the story. Last year, a dreadful accident occurred. A young boy died. Cedric Diggory, a real tragedy." She pretended to brush away a tear. Harry began to feel his blood boil again. He tried to keep calm. He even started the breathing exercises Osborn had taught him. He usually only had to use them at the end of Umbridge's class. This could not be good.

"This accident" Umbridge continued. "This accident, was used by ill intent persons to claim the return of a certain Dark Lord from the dead. Now I realize many of you would have been moved by the event, and were prone to believe everything that was said at the time. Do you really believe those lies still ? Raise your hand if you do." The class did not react, but Harry felt the urge to curse the toad of a woman were she stood.

"I thought as much" She said smiling. "I guess the book I gave you made you open your eyes to the truth. Even those who were instigators of the lie. Isn't this right Mr Potter ?" She said looking at Harry. The whole class was staring at him now. Harry did not answer. To be honest, he didn't know how he could answer without shouting or cursing her. Apparently, being silent was not the answer Umbridge expected because her smile faltered.

"You don't want to answer me Mr Potter ? Have you finally realized that you are not as special as you once believed ? Have you realized that your celebrity is based on a lie ? Or are you saddened by the fact that no one pays attention to you anymore? Or even that your parents.."

Harry never heard the end of that sentenced because his scar suddenly began to hurt. It was like his skull was splitting in two. He could not see or hear anything other than the cold, high pitch laugh of Voldemort, apparently very amused by something. The laugh began to fade away, and slowly, Harry came back.

"Potter. Get up this instant." Umbridge was saying. She was standing over him. When Harry opened his eyes, she smiled once more.

"Detention Mr Potter. Maybe it will make you understand that you are nothing and no one, and that your attention-seeking behavior is not something I allow in my classroom."

Harry saw red. He felt incredibly tired. Ron helped him back on his feet and he grabbed his bag pack and left the classroom. He began running. He did not know where to go. He just wanted everything to be over. He was just a boy, a fifteen year old boy. How could he defeat Voldemort when hundreds of people tried and failed. He wanted to talk to Sirius, Sirius would tell him everything was going to be okay. But he couldn't talk to Sirius. Umbridge was watching the owls. He was all alone. Come to think of it he had always been alone. No one had ever cared for him. Maybe that was why he was so important. If he died, nobody would miss him, nobody would care. Ron and Hermione would be sad of course but they would get over it. His run brought him to the grounds in front of Hagrid's cabin, still empty. Harry sat on the stairs and tried to regain composure. The cold was making his fingers go numb but he did not care. The cold never really bothered him, he had spent too many nights outdoors at the Dursley to care if he was cold.

After a while he decided to go back to the castle. He did not want to worry Ron and Hermione. They would be looking for him. Harry wanted to cherish those moments with friends. He probably would not live long enough to finish Hogwarts anyway, he just had to cherish the moments he had while he still could. Harry had always known he was going to die young since he had joined the Wizarding World. It took time for the realization to sink in, but today it had. He had finally understood he was not going to grow old and die peacefully. He had been marked as a baby, and he would die as a boy. That was clear to him now. And it was okay. The quicker he would die, the quicker all that pain he felt will go away. That's what he was going to do. He was going to die and take Voldemort with him. That way, nobody else had to die and he would be the hero the Wizarding World wanted.

When Harry arrived, Hermione hugged him tightly.

"We were so worried about you Harry. That woman really has no right to say what she says. Was it You-Know-Who again ?" She asked him

"What's going on with him ?" Ron asked him.

Harry smiled slightly.

"Nothing much. I don't really see anything. It's just flashes of white and him laughing. He must be really happy about something." He then turned to his plate and began eating. He would need strength to face Umbridge tonight. At the thought he turned to the staff table. He could have sworn he saw Snape nodding at him.

At seven sharp he was standing in front of Umbridge's office. He knocked and enter, she barely even looked at him and he began writing his lines again. This time, she made him write until midnight. His hand was swollen, red and blood began staining the page. When she told him he could go, he left without a word and put on his Invisibility Cloak to walk back to the Tower. As he entered the corridor where he had hidden from Snape, he thought back to the nod he had given him. Snape did tell him to come and see him if Umbridge made him use the quill again. Too tired to think, he began walking towards the dungeons. He knocked on the office door and was not surprise when he heard Snape barking "Enter". Only the dungeon bat would stay up this late. Harry entered with the cloak and closed the door. Snape was working at his desk and looked up. He couldn't see Harry of course but he began roaming through his shelfs and put the essence on the desk. Harry finally let go of the cloak and sat to put his hand in the bowl. He felt immensely tired. Snape did not even talk to him, he kept on working. The silence was soothing somehow. Harry could only hear the faint sound of a quill on paper. His head began falling, and he was quickly asleep on Snape's desk.

_Harry was slithering on the floor. _

_His body felt smooth, powerful, and flexible. He was gliding be- tween shining metal bars, across dark, cold stone. . . . He was flat against the floor, sliding along on his belly. . . . It was dark, yet he could see objects around him shimmering in strange, vibrant colors. . . . He was turning his head. . . . At first glance, the corridor was empty . . . but no . . . a man was sitting on the floor ahead, his chin drooping onto his chest, his outline gleaming in the dark. . . . Harry put out his tongue. . . . He tasted the man's scent on the air. . . . He was alive but drowsing . . . sitting in front of a door at the end of the corridor . . . Harry longed to bite the man . . . but he must master the impulse. . . . He had more important work to do. . . . _

_But the man was stirring . . . a silvery cloak fell from his legs as he jumped to his feet; and Harry saw his vibrant, blurred outline tower- ing above him, saw a wand withdrawn from a belt. . . . He had no choice. . . . He reared high from the floor and struck once, twice, three times, plunging his fangs deeply into the man's flesh, feeling his ribs splinter beneath his jaws, feeling the warm gush of blood. . . . _

_The man was yelling in pain . . . then he fell silent. . . . He slumped backward against the wall. . . . Blood was splattering onto the floor. . . . _

"Potter... Potter answer me this instant !" Snape was shaking him awake. Harry felt cold sweat on his forehead. His scar hurt. He needed to tell Snape.

"Mr Weasley. He's been attacked... You have to believe me" Harry was trying to master his breathing. He needed Snape to understand. To his relief, Snape appeared to understand. He grabbed Harry by the arm, making the blanket covering his shoulder fall to the floor. That was strange, he did not remember having a blanket. Snape threw some Floo Powder in the fireplace and yelled "Headmaster's office!"

They both stumbled as they left the fireplace. Dumbledore stared at Snape as Harry began telling the story. Dumbledore simply nodded, careful not to look directly into Harry's eyes. He called the portraits to life and instructed them to go and find Arthur Weasley. He then called McGonagall, telling her to warn the Weasley children. They all quickly arrived by floo. All looking intensely worried. Dumbledore made them all floo to Headquarters, and they were greeted by a tearing Mrs Weasley. She quickly embraced her children and told them not to worry. Mr Weasley had apparently been found in time, thanks to Harry and they were all waiting to go and visit him at St Mungo's.

"Harry dear, how can we even begin to thank you" Mrs Weasley told him, hugging him tightly. She was crying, relieved to know that her husband was going to be all right.

They all went to see Mr Weasley at St Mungo's the next day. He was a bit paler than usual, but over all seemed all right. He would be discharged in time for Christmas.

Christmas at Grimmauld Place made Sirius happy. He was obviously thrilled to have so many people around him. It made a nice change from staying alone in the house. The festivities almost made Harry forget his nightmares. But the holidays were passing way too fast for his liking. Snape came along a few days before the start of term to inform Harry that he was going to be learning Occlumency from him. A subject that apparently was going to allow him to stop Voldemort from invading his mind. Harry did not know how to feel about this. On the one hand, being able to cast Voldemort away was something he was looking forward to, on the other hand, Snape was not his favorite person. Although he had been rather civil with him lately.

"Well you'll just have to wait and see Harry. And I think it is very important for you to learn this." Hermione had told him. Harry tended to agree with her. He would just have to trust Snape. This would not be easy.

A/N: I borrowed the part about the Snake's attack directly from the book. I could not find a more effective way to describe it. As always, read and review!


	10. Aden

The return at Hogwarts was uneventful. Harry and his friends spent the afternoon on the train playing Exploding Snaps. The Weasley children were all relieved to see their dad making a complete recovery and the ride was as cheery as it could be. Harry did not have time to think about the upcoming lesson with Snape. Reality came back as they all stepped into the Great Hall packed with students returning from the holidays. Harry almost bumped into Snape who passed him a discreet note without a word. "Tonight, seven o'clock. DO NOT be late". Harry sighed, his blessed afternoon seemed ages away now.

"You're not eating anything" Ron stated, as they all sat down for dinner. "You'll need your strength to face Snape tonight."

This statement alone made Harry's stomach turn.

"Ronald ! Don't worry Harry, I'm sure it's going to be fine. Snape would never hurt a student, you know that."

"Yeah." Harry said, he was not entirely sure he actually believed that however. Snape had been decent enough to him while he was injured, but he was a git most of the time. Harry could not see how these lessons would be any different from Potions.

It was with a tense stomach he came knocking at Snape's door at seven that night. He was surprise to come face to face with Osborn as she opened the door to let him in.

"Good evening Potter." She then made her way out of Snape's office and was gone.

"Sit Potter" Snape told Harry as he came in. Harry automatically sat down, not wanting to give Snape a reason to curse him. He wondered why Osborn had been there when he came in. But he knew better than to ask. Snape sat across from him on the edge of the desk.

"Occlumency is a subject difficult to master and even more difficult to teach. Fortunately for you, you are in the presence of one of the top Occlumence in the world. The point of it is to allow one person control over his own mind. For you, this control will mean keeping the Dark Lord away from your mind. During these lessons, I will attempt to penetrate your mind, you will attempt to force me out. You can use your wand to defend yourself. I would prefer if you did not curse me. Are you ready ?"

Harry wasn't but Snape didn't wait for an answer. "Legillimens"

The feeling was odd. He was seeing flashes of his own past. He was seeing Sirius laughing with everyone at Christmas. The picture changed, he was now with Sirius and Remus talking about Osborn. Now he was with Osborn the night he was rescued. No! Harry thought, Snape was going to see what had happened that night. He could not let him see this. Harry felt Snape gliding through his mind, he could not stop it. He did not know how. He was standing in a corner of his room, hearing his Uncle footsteps. The sound alone made Harry's blood run cold. His Uncle came into the room, yelled and punched him square in the face. He then beat him, forcefully and repeatedly. Harry suddenly felt Snape's presence fade and they were once again in the office. Snape was staring at him. Harry felt so ashamed that someone had discovered his secret that he tried to flee. He tried to get up from his chair but Snape had conjured ropes that tied him to his chair.

"You can't do that!" Harry yelled as he tried to break free of the ropes. They were too tight for him to move unfortunately. Snape waited until Harry stopped fighting, his expression as unreadable as ever.

"Potter. You do understand that what I have and will observe in your mind remains strictly confidential. However, I would like to share what I have just witnessed with Professor Osborn. I understand you are meeting her once a week to discuss the state you were found in last summer."

Harry did not reply. In a way he felt relieved that his secret was finally out in the open. He did not like that it was Snape who had to make the discovery but it was the wake up call he needed.

"I.. I think I need to be the one to tell her." Harry said quietly. He had thought about coming clean with Osborn for a few weeks now. Snape's discovery just made things easier.

There was silence for a moment in the office. Snape was just staring at Harry, probably thinking he was not going to go to Osborn.

"How can I be sure you will tell this to Professor Osborn ?" He finally asked, his tone was not the usual sneer. It wasn't concern either. For Snape it was just neutral, which was a lot better than what Harry was used to.

"You just have to trust me" Harry said simply. He really had no other reason to give Snape. He knew better than anyone that Snape did not trust him at all, but this might be the exception.

"I don't trust you Potter." Snape replied, Harry could have sworn he had heard a chuckle in his voice. "We are going to see Professor Osborn together, and I will make sure that you do not forget anything." On the final sentence, Snape had his usual sneer back, which made Harry chuckle inside. He hadn't noticed it before, but Snape could actually joke. Harry nodded and Snape released him.

"You have your cloak on you don't you ?" Snape asked him. Harry took the cloak from the bag and threw it on himself, he liked carrying the cloak around, it allowed him to be alone for a little bit, unnoticed.

Snape opened the door and motioned Harry to follow him. They walked up to Osborn's office, it was not very late, so there was still a few people going back up to their common rooms. Nobody paid attention to Harry who was hiding under the cloak. It was actually funny to see the students abruptly stopping to laugh and walking a bit faster as they passed Snape. Snape knocked on the door.

"Enter!" Osborn's voice answered. She sounded annoyed. When Snape opened the door, Harry understood why. Umbridge was sitting across from Osborn's desk.

"Ah Severus, great minds think alike I see." Umbridge said, smiling her fake smile at Snape. He did not react and simply nodded at her. Harry actually saw Osborn rolling her eyes at Snape.

"I was simply asking Jane the reason for the many detentions she has given Mr Potter over the last few months." Umbridge went on. "It seems like I have much to learn about your teaching methods. I haven't been a teacher before and I am still learning."

"I understand." Snape said, his face unreadable.

Umbridge turned back to Osborn.

"I was just wondering, dear, if you those detentions are actually effective. If you find yourself in need of giving Mr Potter that much detentions, maybe he is not learning. Don't you agree Severus?"

Snape did not answer but visibly tensed. Osborn tensed too. Umbridge seemed unimpressed by the lack of response from Snape. She turned back to Osborn once again, and smiled even more, her face even more toad like than usual.

"Of course, I am just trying to improve the life of the school. I think Mr Potter is a danger to all students in Hogwarts. And the Headmaster's inaction on the matter is concerning to the Ministry."

Osborn tensed so much, she broke the pencil she was playing with.

"Dolores, I would advise you to tread very carefully here." Her voice was barely a whisper. "You have come to me several times with different issues. First, my teaching of spells that was deemed dangerous to the Ministry, then, you tried to question my intelligent by asking me why I was not working as a healer yet and now, you are trying to turn me against the Headmaster. I am one hundred percent behind the Headmaster's action at all times, I've always been and always will be. Your obsession with the Potter boy is unhealthy, and I will ask you only once to leave me to the dealing of my classes as I see fit. If I want to give Potter detention, I will. I don't have to justify myself to you." Umbridge tried to get up to leave but Osborn was quicker. Osborn was shorter than Umbridge but somehow seemed taller. "One more thing. I know about your "teaching methods", and I mean, all of them. Believe me, there will be consequences. And just so you know, when Voldemort does come back publicly, I will be the first to laugh at your funeral. Good night Dolores, don't bother coming to see me again." Umbridge's face was a mixer of green and white. She straightened her ridiculous robes and went to the door.

"You will here from me again. You'll see. Good night Severus" With this, she giggled and was gone.

The office suddenly fell silent. Osborn threw herself on her chair and sighed loudly. Snape sat in front of her and crossed his arms on his chest.

"Well that was stupid of you" He said, smiling slightly. This made Harry unsettled, he had rarely seen Snape smile and it was not exactly warming.

"I know. I just needed it to get out. I can't let her continue to treat students like this. Especially Harry." This surprised Harry, she had never called him by his first name. It was a strange addition.

"Jane I'm going to stop you there before you say anything you might regret. Potter is among us, wearing his special cloak of his. Come and sit Potter."

Osborn eyes widened as Harry threw away the cloak from himself.

"You told me about this cloak, but it is truly amazing how it works." She said staring at it. Harry handed the cloak to her so she could examen it. She ran her fingers on the silky fabric in awe. Snape cleared his throat loudly and she quickly gave the cloak back to Harry.

"So what can I do for you ?" She asked, she looked tired, the encounter with Umbridge had obviously been taxing for her.

"I can come back. It's not that important" Harry started but was awarded a stern look from Snape.

"It is important Potter. Professor Osborn needs to hear this and I will not spend the rest of the year chasing you so you can tell her. Talk. Now" Snape told Harry sternly.

Osborn gave Harry an encouraging look and he began talking. As he went through the events of the summer, he felt himself being relieved of a weight he did not know he was carrying. It felt good. Osborn remained silent, letting him talk, not even taking any notes. When he was finished she smiled at him.

"I am very glad that you confided this. I know it is not an easy thing to discuss. It does explain the state we found you in. Very well done. You can go to bed now, you earned it. Here, take this." She went through her desk and retrieved a small vial from it. It was labelled "Dreamless Sleep potion" in Snape's handwriting. Harry took it, knowing too well that it will not be enough for him to get a good night's sleep, but he appreciated the gesture. As she knew what he was thinking, Osborn said "I know the regular one doesn't work very well on you. This is a special variation Professor Snape has been brewing for me. It will work better. Now go and get some rest, classes start tomorrow." Harry got up, threw the cloak around himself and got out of the office. He started to leave but couldn't suppress an urge to eavesdrop. He made sure to make enough noise for the people inside the office to think he had left and began listening intently.

"Thank you very much for making him do this Severus" Osborn was saying.

"I didn't. He wanted to tell you in person. I was only there to unsure he was telling you everything." Snape replied.

"Well, nonetheless, you did well."

There was a small pause between them.

"Get it out Severus" Osborn said, sounding annoyed.

"You are getting attached Osborn. I warned you about this. You should not get attached to the boy." Snape replied, forcefully.

"Oh and you are not ? How long have we been talking about him ? You are as worried as I am. This boy does not have any sense of caring. You saw the way he looked at me when I gave him the potion. He doesn't understand what it means to be appreciated, even cared for. So yes. I am getting attached to him. He is a boy with a terrible history and terrible weight on his shoulders. I am not going to apologize for caring for him. Somebody has to." Osborn said, she sounded a bit like Mrs Weasley now.

"And this has nothing to do about Aden ?" Snape said quietly.

"Shut up Severus. You don't know what you're talking about." Osborn replied.

"Harry is not Aden, Jane. It is not going to end up like this this time. He is strong." Snape told her.

"Aden was strong. He had nobody. I should have been there for him, I wasn't, because people told me not to get attached. I will not do the same mistake again. Now leave me alone. I don't want to talk about it."

Harry heard Snape getting up.

"I just don't want you to get hurt again" Snape sounded almost caring now. This was very strange. Harry had a feeling he did not want to hear anymore. He left as quietly as possible and went back to Gryffondor Tower. He had told Ron and Hermione not to wait for him. He got up to the dormitories and was not surprised to see Ron asleep, fully clothed on his bed. He had obviously tried to wait for Harry but failed. Harry shook him awake and told him to go to bed. Ron, too groggy to protest, wished him good night and was quickly asleep again. Harry removed his glasses and took a sip of potion. He had millions of questions swarming in his brain. Why did Osborn care this much ? How was this Aden ? And what was going on between Snape and Osborn ? Before long, Harry was sound asleep. Undisturbed by any dreams.

A/N: New chapter up ! Read and Review !


	11. Aftermath

The next day, during breakfast, Harry was silent. Hermione had noticed because she kept on glancing at him, obviously dying to ask him something.

"Spit it out Hermione." Harry groaned after seeing her giving him that look again. Hermione glanced uncertainly at Ron who began talking.

"We just want to know what's been happening with you last night. I know you came in late but we would like to know what happened with Snape."

Harry felt his face grow red. He had thought about sharing his experience at the Dursleys with his friends but had thought better of it before, using the excuse that he was not ready to share yet. But yesterday, he had shared. And it had felt good to do so. He sighed and wrote a note on a piece of parchment. "We'll talk tonight I'll tell you everything". Ron and Hermione looked at the note, Hermione burnt it and they both nodded. Harry was thinking about were to meet. The common room was way too crowded for such a talk and Umbridge had spies everywhere. The bell rang to announce the beginning of class and Harry was brought out of his reverie by the sound of students walking to their classrooms.

After lunch, Harry decided to walk around alone. He needed time to think. He was walking around in the seventh floor when he suddenly felt something tugging at his sleeve.

"Dobby!" Harry exclaimed. The elf was obviously very happy to see him because his ears where flopping rapidly like the wings of a bat.

"Harry Potter sir !" Dobby started, almost jumping around in excitement. "Dobby is very happy to see you sir. You is having Dobby worried during the summer."

Harry felt an urge to hug the small creature.

"Dobby, how can I thank you. You saved my life." He said. Then he had an idea. He began searching through his bag and found what he was looking for, it was his first year jumper Mrs Weasley had knitted for him. He always kept it inside his bag to conceal his invisibility cloak. It would be a bit long for Dobby, but Harry knew Dobby would make it fit. He handed it to Dobby. The eyes of the elf widen in surprise and he began sobbing as he put the jumper on. Dobby hugged Harry tightly and wiped his eyes with on of the tea cozy he had on his head.

"Harry Potter is a noble man sir. Can Dobby do anything for you sir ?" Dobby asked expectantly. Harry was ready to tell him he did not have to do anything, but he thought better.

"Actually Dobby. I need to find somewhere I can talk with Ron and Hermione that's completely hidden from view. I don't want anyone to know. Especially Umbridge. Do you have any idea ?"

Dobby took Harry sleeve and began dragging him towards a tapestry.

"The come and go room sir. Among wizards it is the Room of Requierment. You can ask it to become what you like sir. You just have to think very hard about what you want and the room provides. You have to walk three time thinking what you want sir." Dobby looked very pleased with himsef. Harry looked at the tapestry. It represented apparently someone named Barnabas the Barmy dancing with trolls.

Harry began pacing in front of the blank wall facing the tapestry. "I need a place to talk very privetly" he did this three times. The blank wall began to form a door with a golden handle. Harry opened the door and found a room built like the Gryffondor Common Room but much quieter. This will do perfectly Harry thought. He got out of the room and the door dissolved. He quickly thanked Dobby and went to join the other for the afternoon class of Defense Against the Dark Arts.

They had been practicing a large panel of defensive spells. None of them were very advanced, but it was enough to defend yourself. It would not do against Voldemort's Death Eaters however. Osborn had been trying to teach them enough to allow each student to not be killed right away if the castle was attacked. When Harry arrived in the class everybody was already seated, Osborn spotted him.

"Ah! Potter. Since you are last to arrive, come to join me on the platform. Wand only, leave your bag."

Harry dropped his bag on the floor near Ron who gave him an encouraging smile. Not that Harry needed it, he trusted Osborn, if she wanted to curse him it would only be for sports. He got up to the platform, wand firmly in his hand, ready to face Osborn. She simply nodded.

"Last term was spent reviewing spells you already knew. I am glad to say you all made great progress. I would like to spend time on more advance spells. Mr Potter, I understand you are able to produce a Patronus Charm, would you demonstrate ?"

Harry paused for a moment. He had been relieving his worst memories during Snape's lesson yesterday, he needed to focus on one good memory. He began to think about Sirius' face during Christmas. Mrs Weasley's cooking.

"Expecto Patronum" The silver stag shot out of Harry's wand. It began galloping around the classroom and vanished. The class broke into applause, making Harry blush. Osborn gestured the class to be silent.

"Thank you Mr Potter. Patronuses are useful as a defense against Dementors. You might think that you would never encounter a Dementor in your life. This is wrong. As you are all aware, the Ministry is trying very hard to dismiss any evidence that Voldemort's back. He is. And he will raise an army. Dementors will join him because it is in their nature. You will have to learn the charm to defend yourself. A Patronus can take many forms, mainly animals. Mr Potter's is a stag. It will be a different animal for each of you. For exemple."

Osborn took out her wand and casted her Patronus charm. A badger shot out and began running on the tables before vanishing when Hermione tried to touch it.

"I don't expect any of you to be able to produce a full Patronus at the end of this class. It is a spell difficult to master. Now let's get to work. Potter, I want you to take the right side of the class and to explain to your classmates how to do it."

The class exploded in noise. Harry did as he was told, he began explaining to Ron, Neville, Seamus and Dean, the complicated spell he had learnt with Lupin.

Towards the end of the class, the only person having successfully produced anything was Neville. He had produced a small mist and had appeared very surprised of himself. When Harry began to leave the class, Osborn called him back.

"Potter, I'm afraid our little scheme is over. I can't keep giving you detentions for us to see each other. I would like to meet you every Tuesday at the usual hour, in my office. Wear your cloak. If you think Umbridge suspects something, do not come. Am I clear ?"

"Yes Professor."

"Very well, you may leave."

Harry left the classroom to join Ron and Hermione. He grabbed their arms and led them to the Room of Requirement.

"I've never heard of it. It's nowhere in Hogwarts a History." Hermione said, gawping at the inside of the room.

"It's Brilliant Harry. Remind me to give Dobby something to say thank you." Ron had said, jumping on one of the sofas.

After chatting excitedly about Osborn's last lesson, Harry began telling them what had happened during Snape's Occlumency lesson. He told them all about the Dursleys, Osborn's encounter with Umbridge and Snape's lack of insult towards him.

Ron and Hermione were appalled at the way the Dursleys had treated Harry all theses years.

"I swear. If I ever see their face again, I'll curse them into oblivion" Ron said, pacing. Hermione was silent for a moment and then gasped.

"Oh Harry! Where are you going to go during the summer ? You can't stay here!" She said, a panic look across her face.

"You'll come with me mate! Mom already adopted you. It won't be a problem." Ron assured him quickly.

"I don't know yet. I'll probably discuss it with Osborn tomorrow." Harry thought for a moment. He wanted to share what he had heard when he had eavesdropped after the meeting with Snape and Osborn.

"I have something else to tell you" Harry went on to recount what he had heard Osborn tell Snape.

When he was finished, Hermione was in deep thought.

"Who's Aden ?" Ron asked, "Who knew Snape could actually be decent" he joked.

"I don't know. Osborn did not seem to want to talk about it much." Harry turned to Hermione. "What do you think ?"

She raised her head to meet Harry's eyes.

"I think you need to be careful Harry." She said quietly.

This surprised Harry, if anything, the fact that Osborn cared for him was good, comforting even. He did not think he had to be careful around her. He trusted her.

"Why ? It's good that someone is starting to think about him as a regular guy." Ron interjected.

"I know. But think about it. Osborn was obviously attached to this Aden too, and we don't know what happened to him but I don't think it ended well. Can't you ask her about it ?" Hermione replied.

"I don't know, she told Snape to get lost, and I was not even supposed to hear this. I don't want her to be mad at me." Harry said. Of course he wanted to know what had happened to Aden, but he did not want to lose his sole alley.

They kept on talking for a while. Throwing the wildest of theories around about Osborn. At one point, Ron speculated that Osborn was a time traveler. They all got back to Gryffondor Tower at a reasonable time and Harry started working on his Potion's essay. Snape had left him alone most of the class and Harry had succeeded in making an Acceptable potion for once. This alone gave him confidence to write his essay. As he was working he heard the noise in the common room becoming more and more present as people started gathering around the notice board. Umbridge had passed many Educational Decrees since her appointment as High Inquisitor. Some forbade the students from forming groups, standing too close to each other, banning the Weasley products and so on. Harry got up to see what all the fuss was about and asked Seamus.

"The teachers have to submit to an inspection of their classes. Umbridge is trying to sack those too close to Dumbledore" He told Harry, Ron and Hermione. They shared a knowing look. This was about Osborn's burst Sunday night. Umbridge wanted her out.

"What are we going to do ?" Ron said. "If Osborn's sacked, we can't practice our defense, and when You-Know-Who attacks, we won't be prepared." He had a panicked expression on his face. Hermione put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Ron. She's only going to inspect Osborn. Although, I think that she won't like Harry helping us with the Patronus Charm. You will have to back out Harry." She said, pensively.

The week would be very interesting. Harry was particularly fond of the idea of Umbridge inspecting Snape or McGonagall. He went up to bed that night happy to have told Ron and Hermione and looking forward to Umbridge's inspections.

A/N: A small chapter today. I wanted to explore the aftermath of Harry's confession to Osborn. Next one will be fun. As always Read and Review


	12. Golden light

Upon entering the Defense Against the Dark Arts class, Harry saw that Osborn looked strained. A simple look told him why. Umbridge was seating around the corner, her pink clipboard on her lap, smiling broadly. They all took their seats and waited for Osborn to start.

"We will continue our works with the Patronus Charm today. Remember, clear image of something happy. You need to really experience it. Mr Longbottom, you did well yesterday, keep it up. Go on, wands out, I will go around you to help." They all got up and started to practice. Harry decided to help Ron and Hermione. Osborn quickly went up to them, bumping slightly into Harry.

"Sorry Potter" She said, holding his hand. She was pressing something in it. She gave him a knowing look and asked Hermione about her memory. Harry quickly looked around to see if Umbridge was close but she was talking with Lavender Brown. He started at the note Osborn gave him._Help the others.__Don't worry about Umbridge. _Harry quickly shoved the note in his pocket and tried to capture Osborn's look. He then nodded. The class seemed to be going well, Umbridge was just asking questions to various students. At one point she cleared her throat loudly enough for everyone to hear.

"Good morning children" She said

"Good morning Professor Umbridge" the class replied, out of habit. Osborn looked disturbed by the sudden crowed movement.

"I have a few things I would like to ask of all of you. Kindly return to your seats and begin reading this book. I think you will find more appropriate informations in there." She held up a book: _Defensive Magical Theory_.

Nobody made a move, they were all staring at Osborn who was walking calmly to Umbridge. She took the book from her, opened it, chuckled and set it on the desk.

"Take no notice. Keep on working" She told the class before turning to Umbridge.

Harry, Ron and Hermione discreetly moved to work close to Osborn, in order to eavesdrop on the teachers.

"You are here simply as an observant Dolores. I do not allow anyone to disturb my class. It is my business, not yours." Osborn said.

Umbridge's false smile vanished from her face.

"What you are teaching these students is not Ministry approved. Can I ask what is the point of them learning the Patronus charm when the chance of them meeting a Dementor are so slim ?" She said through gritted teeth.

Osborn actually laughed. A low, dangerous laugh.

"Oh you want to know why. It's simple. When Voldemort comes back publicly, the Dementors will change allegiance, when this happens, I want the students to be able to defend themselves."

Umbridge began writing very fast on her clipboard.

"This is not the last you will here of this dear." Umbridge said. "You and Dumbledore have no idea what's coming to you. The Ministry will take control of this school, and when that happens, all of you will be sent to Azkaban. Don't think I don't know what you are planning. You are planning to take over the Ministry, I know that. And that is called treason. You will see."

Osborn did not look impressed by this. She simply smiled.

"Oh don't worry. I'll wait. Did you have anymore questions for me, Dolores ?" Osborn asked, clearly amused by the paranoia Umbridge was showing.

A very dark look came into Umbridge's eyes. She dropped her voice to a whisper. Harry had to lean slightly to hear.

"I have one more question. Aden Tascione. The Ministry would really like to hear about him. When you have the time of course."

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Osborn froze. The three teenagers looked at each other, Osborn's smile vanished.

"I think your inspection is over." She said simply. "Class dismissed" She told the class.

Umbridge left, a winning smile on her face. Osborn did not even bother to wait until everyone was out to lock herself in her office. The students left the classroom, disturbed by the sudden dismissal of the class. Harry, Ron and Hermione were the only ones to have heard and understood the reason of the abrupt end to the class. This meant they had a free period. Hermione decided she wanted to go look up Aden Tascione in the library, and the boys followed her. Hermione went to Mrs Pince to find the archives of the Daily Prophet. They were thousands of papers.

"We can't find anything in there. It would take years" Ron groaned when they arrived in front of the pile of paper.

"I agree" Hermione sighed. "We don't have a lot of informations. But" She picked up a huge pile of papers and set half of it in front of Ron and the rest in front of Harry. She took another pile and set it in front of herself. "We just need to screen them. We can do a word search. You know the spell. Point at the paper, say the word you want to find and if it's there, the page will glow. I don't think we need to look before 1981, she was too young before that."

Ron groaned loudly.

"What words are we searching for ?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Hum, Aden Tascione, child abuse, Jane Osborn." Hermione replied. Harry nodded and began searching for those words. When the bell rang, they had gone through January to November 1981. The paper from the 31stOctober 1981 hurt Harry. They were talking about him, about the death of his parents and of course, it was the introduction of the boy-who-lived. Harry could not focus during the rest of the day. He was thinking about his parents. If he had not been born, his parents would still be alive. He couldn't help but blaming himself for the death of his parents. Pretty soon it was almost time for his meeting with Osborn. After the events of this morning, Harry had thought about not going but he knew he needed to discuss his guardian situation. He decided to leave Ron and Hermione early, they were still searching for Aden in the newspapers. Before leaving the library, Harry slipped under the table and put on the invisibility cloak. He walked to Osborn's office and almost knocked when he heard voices coming from inside.

"She came for Aden, Severus. How can she know about this ?" Osborn's voice was steady but Harry could sense the calm anger in it.

"The Ministry heard about it. It's on your record. She just had to ask." Snape replied. Harry heard the ruffling of robes indicating someone was moving. Snape was probably about to leave. Harry waited for the door to open but it did not.

"Osborn. Listen to me. Aden's death was not your fault. Voldemort would have targeted the parents either way and he would have been placed into this family anyway. He is lucky you found him in the first place." Snape's voice was very quiet, but very soothing. Harry heard something fall onto the floor and break.

"I did not fight hard enough. It's my fault he had to go back there every year. Do you know how it feels to hold a dying child in your arms ? Do you ?" Osborn was almost yelling at Snape now. Harry heard her taking a deep breath and continue quietly. "When he died, the only thing he told me was "found at last". I keep hearing his voice at night. But I was too late. I will not let the same thing happen to Harry Potter."

"Osborn.." Snape started

"No! You can say all you want. I don't care. I will protect Harry Potter if it's the last thing I do. It's is time somebody does something about it. Now leave Severus, he's going to arrive at any moment now. I don't want you troubling him."

Snape said nothing more and the door opened. Snape was almost out when he turned to face her once more.

"Tell me what I have to do." And he was gone, closing the door behind him. Harry was shaken by what he had heard. Snape had agreed to help Osborn keeping him safe. Granted, Snape had saved his life before, but he never expected more of him. And Osborn, Osborn reminded Harry of Mrs Weasley, an odd mix between her and Snape. Harry could not process what he had just heard. He had never needed anyone. He had always been alone to deal with everything. The fact that someone was ready to fight for him was an unusual sensation to him. The only person who had fought for him was his mother. She had died, to save his life. And Osborn was ready to do it too. Hermione was right, he needed to be careful. If Osborn cared for him, it meant danger for her. Harry did not want anyone to die for him anymore. The image of his mother formed into his head. There had been a picture of her in the Daily Prophet from the day they died. It was a picture of her, holding baby Harry in her arms. She had been laughing. "_Lily Potter loved her son more than anything in the world. She died attempting to protect him. I hope Harry remembers that._" It was the quote below the picture. The article did not say who had said it but Harry thought it must have been either Sirius or Remus. The only too people still alive that could testify to Harry's mother love for him. Harry had never missed her more than he did at this moment. Silent tears began making their way down Harry's face. He quickly brushed them off, regained composure and knocked at Osborn's door. She opened it and Harry came in, still wearing the cloak. He took it off and waited for Osborn to take a seat in front of him. She had obviously been crying, her eyes were red but when she spoke, it was in a steady voice.

"I'm glad you came to see me tonight Potter. Before you say anything you need not worrying about Umbridge and me." Harry was ready to reply but Osborn silenced him.

"I saw you eavesdropping on our little chat. Don't worry, I won't give up on teaching defense. Not at this time. I won't say anything more about that woman. Now, I want to discuss with you the situation of your relatives. I've already discussed this with the Headmaster, he needed to be informed as I'm sure you understand. You cannot be allowed to return to their home during the summer. Do you understand ?"

Harry nodded. He knew that at some point, Dumbledore was going to be informed.

"However" Osborn went on. "Dumbledore does not have the power he used to at the Ministry. Filing for a change in guardianship would be suspicious and we can't afford this right now. We are trying to come up with a plan, I will inform you of the plan when we'll be ready." She looked straight into Harry's eyes and added. "I won't let you down. Believe me. I'll do everything I can to protect you."

Harry felt the urge to hug her. She looked so fierce and determined. At this moment, he was sure he could trust her.

"Thank you Professor" Harry said. He felt like it wasn't enough but he did not know what else to say.

"Are you doing well in class ?" Osborn asked, trying to diffuse the tension.

"I think so." Harry replied. "I think I'm making progress in Potions. Which is necessary for me if I want to become an Auror."

Osborn chuckled.

"Of course you would want to be an Auror."

"Well, as the boy-who-lived, I don't really have a choice." Harry said, shrugging.

"You always have a choice" Osborn told him quietly. Her eyes suddenly sad. But she quickly recovered and added playfully. "So you were having troubles with Potions ?"

"Yeah. Snape hates me. Although I'm not so sure anymore. He really helped me when I was in detention with Umbridge, so I guess he can be decent." Harry replied. "He seems to trust you. He wouldn't have brought me to see you."

"Severus doesn't hate you Potter." Osborn told him, rolling her eyes. She paused to think and continued. "He knew you needed my help and he brought you to me. He wouldn't have done that if he hated you."

"How long have you known him ?" Harry asked, the question leaving his lips before he could stop himself.

Osborn raised an eyebrow at him but answered.

"I was in my last year in Hogwarts when he started teaching. I wanted to become a Healer so I had to take advance Potions classes. I used to be terrified of him."

Harry smiled at that statement. Osborn clearly trusted Snape. As Dumbledore trusted Snape. This made Harry believe he could trust the man one day.

They both stared at each other in 's stare was piercing. She suddenly got up and went to open a cabinet behind her. She retrieved something from it and set it on the table. Harry recognized it as being a Pensive, an object that allowed people to view memories.

"I need to show you something. It will not be pleasant, but I need you to see it. I know you heard Umbridge talking about Aden. And I also know that you and your friends went to the library to look it up. I can't let you continue. And I know that if I don't explain it to you, you won't stop to look for it. You can share what you see with Miss Granger and Mr Weasley but that's it. Am I clear ?"

Harry gaped at her.

"How.." He started.

"I simply put two and two together. Why else would three students be reading every edition of the Daily Prophet since 1981 just after hearing about a mysterious name in one of their teachers past ?" She was smiling slightly. Obviously amused by the look on Harry's face. She took out her wand and retrieved silver threads of memories from her temple. She threw them in the Pensive and her saddened.

"It's going to be hard to watch Potter. I hope you are ready."

Harry nodded and threw his face into the strange liquid.

They were standing in the entrance hall of St Mungo's. A young witch wearing a badge that said "trainee" on her uniform came in running. She was carrying a child in her arms, he must have been around eleven. A few Healers came to retrieve the child from her arms. A stern looking medi-Witch with a clipboard came to talk to the young witch.

"Osborn. What is this ? What happened ?"

The young Osborn looked panicked.

"I was in King's Cross, ready to take the train to Hogwarts when I saw this boy. He was trying to carry his trunk all alone. I asked him if he needed any help and he collapsed. I didn't know what to do. I brought him here. I think he's been abused matron."

The matron scribbled a few notes and nodded.

"Good. Use the Floo to go to Hogwarts. I will transfer the child to the hospital wing there when he's stable. Just warn the matron."

Young-Osborn looked at her matron strangely.

"Should I inform the Headmaster of the situation ?"

"What situation dear ?" the matron asked.

"The boy is being abused ma'am." Osborn replied.

"You have absolutely no proof of this. Go to Hogwarts now."

St Mungo's dissolved and Harry found himself standing in the hospital wing. Young-Osborn was seated next to the young boy. He seemed in better shape than he was in St Mungo's. He was talking excitedly about the upcoming year. Osborn began asking him questions about his life at home. He did not answer.

The memory dissolved again and Harry saw the young boy running to Osborn.

"Jane! I'm in Ravenclaw. Just like you. Professor Dumbledore just Sorted me ! I want to be a Healer like you when I graduate!"

This made Osborn laugh and the boy left. Harry saw the stern matron looking disapprovingly at Osborn.

"You should not get attached Osborn. It's not your place. You heal the injuries, that's all."

Young-Osborn looked hurt at that statement but nodded.

A few memories appeared after that. Aden and Osborn apparently bonded. Aden came to see her almost every night, they talked. Harry witnessed as Osborn almost yelled at Dumbledore to bring the matter to the Ministry, how she had tried every person in the Child services department at the Ministry to remove Aden from his family. Osborn had fought for two years to get someone and nobody answered. Her matron told her repeatedly to drop the matter, but Osborn would not listen. In one of the memories, the matron told Osborn she was to be sent back to St Mungo's to continue her training and to separate her from Aden. Harry watched, as the boy cried when Osborn told him she was leaving. He saw the heartbreak in his teacher's eyes.

Harry suddenly found himself in a small apartment. He could see Osborn her nose firmly in her book. An owl tapped at the window, Osborn did not hear it right away, she was apparently too focused on her book. The owl continued to tap and eventually Osborn looked up from her book. She let the small owl enter and took the piece of parchment the owl was carrying. It was a note. To Harry's horror, he realized that the note had been written in blood. "_Help me. A._". Young-Osborn gasped and disappeared instantly bringing Harry with her. Harry knew what was coming next.

They were in what appeared to be a shed of some kind. It was filthy. Osborn lit up the tip of her wand and what Harry saw made him sick. There, lying on the cold, filthy, stone floor, was Aden. He must have been thirteen years old. He was very white, his face was covered in blood and bruises. His breathing was shallow and rapid. Osborn knelt and took him in her arms.

"Aden ? Can you wake up for me ? Aden ?" Her voice was full of panic, but her hands, quite still. She waved her wand and began muttering. Tears were streaming out of her eyes. She held onto him and disappeared again.

They were in St Mungo's again. Osborn ran to a room where Healers gathered around the boy. Harry knew Aden was not going to make it, but he couldn't help but hoping one of the Healers was going to save him. After a while, the Healers surrounding Aden stopped working. Harry heard one of them saying "We can't save him. We could only make him comfortable."

Harry watched Osborn take the boy in her arms. She was crying. She rocked him back and forth, humming slightly. Harry suddenly saw the boy's eyes open.

"Jane ?" Aden whispered

Osborn held him even closer to herself.

"I'm here" She replied, still rocking him.

Aden seemed to relax a little.

"Is it over ?" He asked, his voice now barely a whisper.

"Yes sweetheart. You're safe. Nobody's going to hurt you anymore." Jane said, Kissing him on the top of his hair. Tears were strolling from her eyes.

Harry saw Aden's eyes close once more as he buried his face in Osborn's neck.

"Found at last" He whispered in Osborn's neck.

Aden's breathing was becoming fainter and fainter. Osborn was still humming, still rocking him. Harry saw the life leaving the boy's body. The sound of his last breath echoing in the small hospital room. He heard the desperate cry of Osborn when she realized Aden was no more. It was an unbearable sound. Like a wounded animal. Harry suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and felt his body being dragged out of the Pensive.

He was back in Osborn's office. She was crying silently. And Harry gave in. He began sobbing. He was crying for Aden, the poor boy who could not have been saved, he was crying for Osborn who had tried everything, he was crying for his mother who had given her life for him. He had lost a mother, Osborn had lost a child. Harry felt Osborn gentle arms wrapping around him as she embraced him tightly and they both mourned their loved ones who had died for no reason. At this moment, and without them noticing, a golden light embraced them both.

A/N: I have to admit, it was difficult to write. I'd love to hear your thoughts. Read and Review.

BLUEWOLF: I sent you a message in your InBox.


	13. Breathing

A/N: Hi guys ! New chapter up ! Read and Review

Osborn and Harry broke apart. She brushed away the tears on Harry's face with her thumbs, smiling at him fondly.

"I swear. I'm going to get you out Harry." She whispered. "You're not alone anymore".

Harry felt a sudden warmth running through him. It was like drinking a chocolate mug next to the fireplace. He felt safe, maybe for the first time in his life. He knew Osborn would do everything to help him. They started into each others eyes for a long time before Harry broke the silence.

"How did you get over this ?" He asked, not knowing how anyone could ever get over something like this.

Osborn sighed and went to sit in her chair, facing Harry.

"I never got over it. I couldn't. I couldn't come back to St Mungo's after that. I did not even want to be a Healer anymore." She said quietly. "I went away for a while. Travelled. I've only returned to England because Dumbledore asked me. I don't think I would have if it weren't for him."

Harry nodded. Thinking that if Dumbledore had not send this letter, we would have died. It was Osborn's quick thinking that had saved his life that night. Harry remained silent for a while.

"What are you going to do about Umbridge ?" He suddenly asked, remembering that Osborn could be sack at any moment.

Osborn actually laughed. Her eyes playful.

"Oh don't worry about her. I'll find something"

Harry had the feeling that she was planning something, something big. Umbridge was in for a surprise. Harry suddenly felt very tired. He tried to stifle a yawn but Osborn caught it.

"Now up to bed with you. I don't want Severus telling me you fell asleep during Potions." She smiled at him and Harry left.

He was surprised when he looked at the time. He had only been in Osborn's office for an hour. Ron and Hermione were probably still in the library. And he indeed found them still looking through piles of newspapers.

"Harry ! We were not expecting you this early." Hermione said.

"So what happened with Osborn ?" Ron asked.

Harry began sharing all that had been discussed with Osborn, including the dreadful memories he had watched. Hermione gasped and Ron's face whitened as Harry talked.

"That's horrible" Hermione let out when Harry finished his story.

"No wonder she was mad when Umbridge said Aden's name." Ron observed.

"Yeah. Well anyway, she said she'd help me. And I think I can trust her." Harry said confidently. It was a first for him. He had never really trusted any adult in his life.

"Did Snape really told her he was going to help ?" Ron asked, disgust in his voice.

"Yes. That's weird I know. They seem to really get along. If Osborn can trust Snape maybe I can too." Harry still had trouble with the notion. Five years of loathing could not go away that easily.

"I don't know mate. He's.." Ron dropped his voice to a whisper. "A death Eater. You can't trust someone like that."

Hermione smacked Ron on the arm.

"Ouch! Hermione that hurt!" Ron exclaimed, outraged.

"Don't say something like this Ronald ! You better than anyone know he's working for Dumbledore."

Ron crossed his arms and said nothing. Harry shook his head. These two would never stop bickering.

"So did you find anything in the papers ?" Harry asked, in an attempt to change the subject.

Hermione and Ron shared a look.

"We found something. It's not much but we thought it might mean something." Hermione took out a copy of the Daily Prophet. It was dated 13thOctober 1984. She opened the paper and pointed at a small article.

There was no picture, only a headline and a small paragraph.

St Mungo's healer under investigation. 

_A child succumbed today at St Mungo's from injuries he was supposed to have received from his caretakers. One healer discovered the child last night, and brought him to St Mungo's. The child did not survived. St Mungo's chief Healer had supported the child abuse theory at first but is now coming back on his testimony after a meeting with the child's caretakers. The Tasciones were immensly distraught by the loss of their ward (they had adopted the child when his parents died at the hands of You-Know-Who.). The Tasciones are a very well respected family and Mrs Tascione was appalled by the accusations. Apparently, the healer who discovered the boy had formed a bond with the boy which was uncomfortable for the Tasciones. The healer in question disappeared shortly after the boy died and has yet to be found. "This behavior is very strange indeed. Jane Osborn had indeed a strong relationship with the boy and it is strange that she would not want to see the family of the boy." Said the chief Healer when asked about the behavior of Ms Osborn. Albus Dumbledore, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, vouched for Ms Osborn's character. Simply stating that the death of the boy had been very upsetting to her and that she would turn up eventually. Wether Ms Osborn is somehow responsible for the boy's death is unknown but according to the Tasciones, it is certain that she is the person responsible for the death of the boy. _

Harry looked up from the article.

"This can't be true. Who are these Tasciones anyway, there's the ones responsible. They killed Aden. Osborn was trying to get him out." Harry 's temper was rising fast.

Hermione patted him on the arm to calm him down.

"We know that mate. But the Ministry doesn't, that's why Umbridge is using the story to scare her off." Ron said.

"That.. Awful woman" Hermione blurted out. Obviously restraining herself from saying anything too rude.

They walked back to the common room plotting against Umbridge. They knew they could not do anything but just thinking about it was fun. The common room was not very full that night. The Weasley twins were apparently in big discussion with Ginny. This peaked the group curiosity and they went to seat besides them.

"What are you plotting ?" Ron asked, eying his brothers suspiciously.

"And why should we tell you dear brother ?" Fred replied

"How can we know you're trustworthy ?" Georges added.

Ron was about to reply but Ginny cut through.

"We are not plotting. Actually you guys might help us. You've been out of the common room since dinner right?"

The three nodded. Ginny looked around her to see that no one else was around and dropped her voice a little.

"I was walking back from the library when I realized I had forgotten something in the defense classroom. So I went to get it and I saw Snape getting out of Osborn's office. He looked really worried about something."

Harry gave his two friends a look.

"What's so weird about a teacher visiting another teacher ?" Hermione asked, letting nothing transpire on her face. They, of course, knew why Snape had been there but Harry had made them swear to say nothing.

"Nothing's weird about that of course. But it's what happened next that was weird. I couldn't find what I was looking for so I went looking in the corridor. That's when I met Fred and Georges. They helped me find my book, I had actually dropped it and it wound up behind a statue. Anyway we were walking back towards the common room when we heard a weird noise coming from the classroom. We went to look and then there was this bright light coming from the office. Not candle light. Much more powerful. It lasted for less than a minute and then it was gone. You guys didn't notice anything ?"

Harry was surprised. He did not notice any bright light in Osborn's office. The was Ginny described it, he could not have missed it. But then, Harry thought that he had spent some time in the Pensive. Something could have happened when Osborn and him were looking at the memories. Ron was staring at Harry in a not too subtle way. Fred, picked up on it and rounded on Harry.

"You saw something " Fred said, moving to look at Harry directly. It was more of a statement than a question.

"No. I didn't !" Harry said defensively. He was telling the truth, he did not know about any light in Osborn's office.

"Yes you did!" Georges said.

"No !" Harry got up and wanted to leave but the twins held him down on the sofa. Harry sighed. He really did not want to break the promise he made to Osborn.

"Let him be you beasts !" Ginny exclaimed. "He told you he doesn't know anything. Leave him alone!"

Fred and Georges let Harry go reluctantly and Harry went up to bed, he did not want to discuss the matter anymore. It had probably been a trick of the light. Harry tossed and turned that night, sleep eluding him. He heard everyone else going to bed, Ron had tried to talk to him but Harry did not answer. Sensing he would not sleep a wink tonight, Harry got the Marauders map out of his trunk. He watched as Peeves roamed the corridors, Dumbledore was still awake, the man never slept. He was pacing in his office. Looking a bit closer, Harry saw that Dumbledore was not alone. Osborn's and Snape's dot were there also. Harry wondered what they were talking about. At this time of night, it must be about something important, probably Order business. Harry's vision became blurry, he shook his head to focus his vision but it didn't work. His forehead began to sweat, cold sweat. He did not feel well at all. I must be too tired, Harry thought. He rested his head on his pillow and fell asleep.

The next morning, Harry still did not feel well. His vision wasn't blurry anymore but his head was pounding and he was always either too hot or too cold. Hermione repeatedly told him to go and see Madam Pomfrey but Harry refused, he knew he wasn't sick, he just had not had enough sleep the night before. He had trouble concentrating in class, during transfiguration his toad wound up with a tail. He was supposed to transfigure it into a pillow.

"Mr Potter ! What is the matter with you today ?" McGonagall asked him, seeing his dreadful work.

Harry did not answer. He collapsed onto the floor.

When he woke up, he was lying in the hospital wing.

"Harry ! Thank Merlin you're awake !" Hermione squealed.

"You gave us a right scare mate !" Ron added.

Harry felt groggy. His head did not hurt that much anymore, but he felt weak.

"What happened?" Harry asked them.

Hermione and Ron shared a look.

"What do you remember ?" Hermione asked.

Harry began wracking his brain. He remembered feeling poorly this morning, and collapsing in Transfiguration.

"Hum... I think I fainted during Transfiguration this morning."

"Harry..." Hermione began, "You've been in a coma for over two weeks."

"What ?" Harry shouted, standing upright on his bed. Ron pushed him back on his pillows.

"Take it easy Harry. You've been out of it for a while."

Hermione gave Harry his glasses and as his vision cleared, harry realised he was not in the hospital wing but in a room he did not recognised.

"Where are we ?" Harry asked,

Ron was about to answer when the door flew open.

" Potter.." The familiar sneer filled the room " Glad to see you have decided to rejoin the world of the living. Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, you have twenty minutes until curfew. I'll come to check on you when they're gone"

The door closed behind Snape.

"What in Merlin's name is going on ?" Harry demanded.

" Umbridge thinks you have a family emergency. When you fainted McGonagall called Snape and they brought you here. It's a secret, you would have been sent to St Mungo's otherwise. We don't want that. Hum there's another thing..." Ron did not finished his sentence. He seemed really nervous. Hermione put a reassuring hand on Ron's arm.

"Harry" She started. « The day after you slipped into a coma, Umbridge fired Osborn."

"She did what ?" Harry exclaimed, trying to get up again. Ron pushed him against the pillows again.

"Yeah. It was bound to happen. That's not all. We went to see her to tell her where you were and, she looked really bad. She fainted too. She hasn't woken up since. She's in the next room. Snape and Madam Pomfrey took care of you both."

"You have no idea how worried we all were about you. Nobody knows what happened." Hermione's watched beeped suddenly. "Oh Ron ! We have to go. Five minutes until curfew. We have to go Harry."

They both got up.

"We'll come back tomorrow mate. Very glad you're awake." Ron said as they left the room.

Harry was left alone for a while. He wanted to see Osborn, making sure she was okay. He tried to get up but his legs were not following. He fell on the floor, unable to get back into bed. I'm so pathetic , Harry thought. The door creaked open and Snape stood there smirking as Harry struggled to get back into bed.

" Trying to sneak out Potter. I'm afraid your body is too weak to do that for now." And he grabbed Harry by the arm and helped him get back on the bed.

"Now stay still for a minute" Snape said as he pointed his wand on Harry. A parchment suddenly appeared out of nowhere and Snape read it carefully, mumbling to himself.

"It appears that you have once again faced death and beat it Potter. Don't worry, you'll die one day, I hope so anyway" Snape added smirking.

"How's Osborn ?" Harry asked forcefully. Snape's gaze darkened and his face was serious once again.

"She is not doing as well as you I'm afraid. She is still in a coma. Is that why you tried to get out of bed Potter ?" Snape suddenly asked, his usual sneer back in his voice. Harry nodded, feeling slightly ashamed of himself. Snape sighed and conjured a chair out of thin air. He helped Harry onto it and levitated it out of the room. Out of the bedroom was a living room decorated in Slitheryn green. It must be Snape's quarters Harry thought. The chair followed Snape around, and he opened a door at the opposite side of the room Harry had been sleeping into. It was well decorated, the bed was huge and there was a big armchair in a corner. Harry saw Osborn lying there, eyes closed and very pale. She had an orb covering her nose and mouth.

" What's that ?" Harry asked, pointing at the orb.

Snape was standing behind him and spoke in a low voice

"As I told you, she is in worse shape than you. She lost the ability to breath on her own two days ago"

"What's wrong ? Can't you cure her like you cured me ?" Harry asked, his eyes still fixed upon Osborn's pale face.

"I did not cure you. You woke up on your own. We have no idea what's wrong with either of you. We can only wait and see." Snape told Harry.

Harry took Osborn's hand into his, begging her silently to wake up. It made no sense, she couldn't just die. He needed her too much.

The silence in the room was broken by someone entering, Dumbledore, in purple robes came in. He smiled fondly at Harry.

"Harry ! I'm really glad you are finally awake. You had us a little worried." Dumbledore's gaze left Harry to rest on Osborn's body. "Is she any different Severus ?" He asked, sadly.

"No headmaster. Not since she stopped breathing." Snape answered.

Harry rested his chin on his hand still holding Osborn's.

"We have to think about letting her go, Severus. She cannot be kept alive indefinitely."

To Harry's horror, Snape nodded and held out his wand, pointing it to the orb keeping Osborn alive.


	14. Chapter 14

"No !" Harry yelled, shielding Osborn's body from Snape's wand.

"Potter don't start!" Snape snarled.

"Harry please, be reasonable, we cannot leave her like that indefinitely" Dumbledore said, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I won't let you" Harry kept yelling, his body still shielding Osborn's. "You can't, you can't let her die. I won't let you. I need her !"

At this moment, something Harry did not understand happened. His heart was pounding in his chest. Dumbledore was holding him out of the way of Snape's wand. Osborn's eyes shot open, but they were not the usual black color they used to be, they were glowing. Her hand, Harry was still holding began to glow too. Her palms very hot, her body began glowing all together. Harry tried to let go of her hand and a thread formed between them. He held out his hand, he could feel Osborn's heartbeat becoming strong even if he could not touch her. The light left Osborn's eyes as suddenly as it had appeared and the thread disappeared. Snape dissolved the orb in a swift wand move. Harry saw Osborn taking a deep breath. Her eyes flickering open.

"Harry?" She called in a hoarse voice.

Harry was at her side in a second. Taking her hand. This seemed to calm her down. She was smiling slightly. Her smile faded as she fell back into unconsciousness. Snape took out his wand and performed the same spell as he did on Harry. The parchment materialized once again and Snape went over it quickly, his eyes widening as he read on.

"I can't believe this. She appears to be cured. Weak, but alive." He told the Headmaster, who could not take his eyes off Osborn. "Do you have any idea what just happened Headmaster ?" Snape asked him.

Dumbledore stayed silent for a moment. His eyes unfocused on Osborn. Harry looked up to him, waiting for an answer.

"Lily.." He whispered suddenly. His eyes locking with Harry's.

"What are you talking about Headmaster ?" Snape exclaimed, his hand now resting on Harry's shoulder, tightly holding him.

Harry could not think straight. His head hurt.

"I.. I don't understand sir." Harry articulated, his hands shaking softly.

The Headmaster sat on the bed next to Osborn to put himself on eye level with Harry.

"When your mother gave her life to save you she used Old Magic. A magic bond that would protect you against Voldemort. It meant that he could not touch you. Blood magic is very strong, as long as you lived with your blood relatives even for a few weeks a year, the protection remained strong. When Voldemort revived himself with your blood, he became himself, a blood relative, in a way and he could touch you."

"I know that already" Harry told the Headmaster, cutting him. Dumbledore raised his hand to silence him.

"I know Harry. You have to understand what just took place is very rare." He sighed. "The dead do not take part in the events of this world. Usually that is. It appears that Lily decided that Jane Osborn was a suitable vessel for her protection. In a sense Harry, Lily just gave you a mother. The protection you received from her now rests in Jane. I cannot make sense why this happened just now, or why you two fell ill at the same moment. Harry did anything unusual happen before you were taken ill ?" Dumbledore asked Harry.

Harry was about to say that no. But then he remembered the conversation he had with the Weasley twins. The golden light.

"I think I saw.. Well not me, but it involves me.. A golden light, when I went to see Osborn Tuesday night. I began feeling sick just after that. But she just showed me some memories about... her past" Harry said, he had wanted to say "about Aden" but he did not know if the headmaster was aware of this particular story.

The headmaster nodded. Still deep in thought. Snape had not let go of Harry's shoulder and his nails were beginning to hurt him. He turned his head to face the teacher who had suddenly turned very pale. Paler than usual. His eyes were fixed unblinkingly on Osborn. The movement Harry made to face him made him look directly in his eyes. Snape wore an expression Harry had never seen. His pupils were wide, his eyes wet as if he had just cried. He looked much younger than Harry had ever seen him. His face was not contracted in a hard stare. It lasted only a moment before Snape took away the hand he had clawed in Harry's shoulder. Straightening Harry's robe in the same motion.  
The headmaster suddenly rose from Osborn's bed and whispered something in Snape's ear who nodded. Dumbledore then began levitating Harry's chair as Snape had done.

"You are still very weak my dear boy. You need to rest. Do not worry, Professor Snape will take great care of Professor Osborn. She will probably already be upset that we let you out of bed on the day you woke up, imagine what she would say if we told her we let you out all night. For our sake if not your own, please sleep." Dumbledore said, chuckling slightly.

He levitated Harry back on his bed. The moment his head touch the pillow, Harry realized he was actually pretty tired. He was asleep almost instantly. Unaware that Dumbledore casted a spell to make him fall asleep.

He woke to find Madam Pomfrey busying over him, muttering under her breath. He opened his eyes, trying to talk, but found he was too exhausted to do so. He closed his eyes again and was asleep until he heard a very familiar voice shouting.

"Severus I swear, if you don't let me out I'm going to curse you into oblivion !"  
Harry's eyes were open instantly. The voice came from Snape's bedroom where Osborn had been sleeping. He heard the deep chuckle of Snape.

"And how are you going to do that without your wand, I wonder. If you stayed still for just a second you might be able to see him."

Harry heard the sound of something breaking and a very rude word coming out of Osborn's mouth.

"Last I checked, _I_ was the healer in the room. Now I feel perfectly fine, let me out I want to see him."

Snape's chuckle echoed once again.

"And last _I_ checked, you were in enough of a bad shape to have even me slightly worried. Now stay still or I'll make you."

Another rude word came out of Osborn's mouth and then there was silence. Harry decided it was a good time as any to try out his legs. He got out of bed, carefully trying to stand. He was feeling quite tired in the legs, but no more than the tiredness he felt when he had had a very intense Quidditch practice. He made his way towards Snape's bedroom. Snape's quarters did look better in the daylight. Harry checked his watch and realized it was already noon on the next day. He had slept almost a day and a half. He carefully knocked at Snape's bedroom door.

"If it's you Pomfrey, bugger off, I don't need two executioner in the same room." Osborn's voice answered.

Harry shyly opened the door. When Osborn saw him, she smiled very fondly.

"Harry ! Oh I'm so glad to see you ! Come here!" She said, opening her arms. Harry rushed to hug her tightly.

In the corner, Snape was standing with his arms crossed on his chest.

"Oh of course you're nice to _him_!" he said, sounding more amused than upset.

"Shut it Severus!" Osborn replied, still hugging Harry. She let him go and took his face in her hands.

"Are you alright ?" She asked Harry, her voice soft. Snape quietly left the room.

"I'm fine. Still a bit tired." He answered smiling.

"Has the Headmaster come and explain this thing to you ? I know you were asleep most of yesterday."

Harry shook his head. Osborn sighed.

"Well, apparently we were both taken ill because of the bond your mother decided to.. create. It's Old Magic, it can be a bit taxing. Apparently you activated the bond when you stepped in when Snape wanted to let me die."

Harry gasped. He did not think Snape would ever tell her that he had almost ended her life. Osborn put a reassuring hand on Harry's arm.

"I would have done the same thing Harry. As adults, we need to make some tough decisions sometimes. I don't blame him the slightest." Osborn raised her voice. "I _do_ blame him for forcing me into bed though."

"Shut it Osborn!" Harry heard Snape reply behind the door.

Harry chuckled slightly. He then stared at Osborn. She looked a lot like the Osborn from the memory. She had a very warm smile on her face and seemed genuinely happy. Like she had been the day Aden had come running to her to tell her he was going to be in Ravenclaw. Harry felt even more comfortable with her now. He had been so afraid when he had seen her on the bed. He then thought of his mother, his mother who had decided that this woman could take her of her darling son. Lily Potter was indeed a formidable witch. She had given both Harry and Osborn something they had longed for.

They stayed silent for a while. Osborn gently stroking Harry's hair, humming slightly. He recognized the lullaby she had hummed to Aden on his last day. Harry felt himself relaxing. All thought of Umbridge or Voldemort gone. He was just enjoying the feeling that he finally had someone who would love him for who he was and not just as the-boy-who-lived. Osborn humming was gone and she had stopped to stroke her hair. She was sleeping, a smile on her face. Harry kissed her hand and got out of the room. He found Snape sitting in a chair, a book in hand. He was sitting with his back at Harry and Harry tried to sneak pass him to rejoin his room.

"Come sit Potter" Snape's voice said.

Harry did as he was told and sat in front of Snape, who was eying him closely.

"You alright?" He asked quietly.

"I'm still tired, but I feel fine." Harry answered.

"I wasn't exactly talking about this. How do you feel about all this ?" Snape asked.

Harry took his time to answer. He knew he should say that it was a bit awkward, but truth be told, he actually felt it to be logical. It was like finding that other piece that he missed in his life. If Dumbledore was right, it was his mother who had decided this and even if he was wrong, Harry thought that Osborn would love him exactly the same way.

"It's good. I'm good. I trust her. I don't want her to replace my mother. But I think I can allow her to love me as such. She needs it as much as I do." Harry replied.

Snape was looking at him. He had the same look he had the day before. Sad and happy at the same time. He nodded.

"Well, at least she's civil with you !" Snape said, smirking.

Harry laughed at that. Osborn had been less than civil with Snape. He had never seen anyone talking to the dungeon bat like this, but Snape did not seem to mind. He had finally someone who could challenge him. It made a nice change.

Harry settled himself deep in the armchair, his eyes looking at the ceiling. "Yes this could work out fine" he thought to himself. He was enjoying the comfortable silence that had fallen on the living room of Snape's quarters when he felt his scar bursting open. He heard a very high pitched scream in his head. It took him by surprise and he tumbled to the floor holding his head between his hands.

A/N: Hi guys ! Sorry, my studies are keeping me busy, I can't write as much as I liked to. Hope you enjoy it ! Read and Review !


End file.
